A second chance for a life
by TenshiShanai
Summary: After they have lost their parents Ed and his elder violent brother live together. Although Ed finds a sanctuary in the home of Roy and Riza his past is still haunting him. Parental!RoyXEd Parental!RizaXEd Envy!Will AU strong OOCness Abuse; Now Complete!
1. 1: How everything started

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

It's my first story. So have fun with it

It is an Alternative Universe. Hohenheim never left. He was first married to Dante but after her death he married Trisha and brought William (because it is said that Envy's real name was William.. donno where) into this marriage. They had Ed but never Al... but he will be part of this story. I promise. Also there will be EdXWinry (even I'm a fan of the RoyXEd Yaoi pairing). And now enjoy.

text - normal text

_text_ - somebody is thinking

* * *

**A second chance for a life**

_Chapter 01: How everything started  
_

The rain poured heavily against the window. The 4-year old Ed lay in bed, listening to the rainfall. His parents were on a charity event tonight and he was alone with his elder brother William. Will was actually his father's son from his first marriage with a woman called Dante. She died the year Will turned 6 years old. Two years after his father married his mother Trisha and he was born. Ed knew all this. Will made sure to tell him everyday.

He hated to be alone with his 9 years elder brother. Actually his mother made sure to have a baby sitter for them there, but shortly after their parents left, Will made Chris, the baby sitter, leave. Now he was really alone with him. Ed knew what would happen tonight. It always happened when they were alone. He started to shiver under the heavy dark red comforter. He curled into a ball under the blankets. It was then that he heard the slowly approaching footsteps. _He's coming. I don't want him to come here. He should leave. _Ed thought to himself, but he knew that William won't go away.

Slowly his brother opened the door to Ed's bedroom. Ed heard the heavy breathing of his brother. He could already smell him even if he wasn't near enough. Will made his way to his bed and sat on the mattress. He laid his hand on Ed's left arm. Ed shivers lightly but pretended to be asleep. Will stood up and took the comforter and blankets from Ed and laid himself next to him, his breathing heavy and uneven in Ed's ear. He could smell his father's liquor on his breath. Ed didn't know how Will managed to get this stuff without that their father knew Will was taking it.

Ed shivered from the touch of his brother. "I know you're awake. Don't pretend to sleep or it will be worse then ever before." He licked the shell of Ed's ear and Ed opened his eyes wide.

_This is disgusting. Why does he do that to me??_ But nobody answered Ed's questions and nobody was there to stop his brother.

For nearly a month now he came to Ed's room while his parents were in the city for events they had to take part in because of his father's position as one of the best national alchemists of Amestris. At these nights he laid next to Ed to kiss him and to touch him until he came and was satisfied. Every time he left shortly after and Ed cried himself to sleep. Ed wanted to tell his parents but Will told him he would do something to his parents… his own father. Ed loves his parents and that's why he let it happen.

But tonight was different. Will started to kiss Ed on his neck and pulled down Ed's pants to his knees. He shivered as the cold of the room hit his naked tights. Then Will pulled his own pants down and freed his semi-erected groin. It plopped against Ed's leg as he laid there. Will started to stroke Ed's leg and went further upwards. Ed's eyes became large as Will reached for his small penis and fondled it slowly.

"You sure are small. But you're still so young." He knew that it won't react to his fondling but he didn't care.

Will started to rub himself against Ed's lower body. That was the part Ed hated the most. But normally he had his pants on. He nearly gagged as he felt his brother's groin growing lager.

"Shhh…… Ed." He stoked Ed's blond hair. "I told you not to tell them. This is our secret. I saw it on the face of your beloved mother." The last word was spoken with enough venom to kill a snake from it. "You told her, didn't you." The last one was a statement not a question.

Ed could feel the full erected throbbing length on his body and the greasy pre cum coming from it. He shook his head.

"N..no I didn't tell her. I told nobody. I di..didn't." He started to sob quietly as Will began to move faster and the fondling stopped.

"Yes you did. I could see it." He repeated his earlier statement slowly, trying to control his voice from his arousal. Ed shook his head again.

"I d..didn't. You told me to not tell anybody." He sobbed louder. Then every movement stopped and his brother's body shook violently. Ed could feel the seed on the back of his legs. Will breathed heavily. Ed relieved a quiet sigh. _Now he will go. He will leave and I can be alone._

Will sat up on the mattress and reached for some tissue he had brought with him. He wiped the sticky fluid off and pulled Ed's pants over his hips. What had happened next Ed didn't expect. Will leaned down and kissed him on his lips.

"I made sure you won't tell them." He went further down to Ed's jaw and nibbled lightly on his earlobe. "I manipulated the car breaks and at the beginning of dawn they will be death. We will be brought to an orphanage and then I will have you. Nobody will know and nobody will believe you. Nobody listens to a small child." Ed's eyes were wide as saucers.

"You… you didn't" He sobbed heavily but Will just smiled down evilly and kissed him again.

"Sh…. Ed. We will be together. I wanted to have you for myself and from this night on we will be together. You and me, nobody else. No mother, no father."

He kissed him hard on his lips. He parted Ed's clothed legs and laid himself in between on the mattress, his lower body still naked. He nearly gagged as Will laid on him. Will stroked his hair and kissed him. Then he started to hump the mattress. Spit ran down his mouth as he closed his eyes and got faster with every thrust on the mattress. He panted hard.

"Oh. I wish I could be inside of you. You must be very tight. But you're too young. It would tear you apart and it wouldn't be fun for me either." He kissed Ed again and again. Ed shut his eyes tight.

_It can't be. He didn't. He can't. Papa is his father too. And __Mama was always nice to him. He can't kill them._ Then Will's body tensed and he came all over the mattress and spilled some of his juices on Ed's pyjama pants. He laid on him like a heavy blanket and went to sleep.

Ed just lay under his elder brother sobbing heavily and tears running free. _This can't be. He didn't so that._ Ed thought to himself. He laid there. Then he closed his eyes. _Please don't let this happen._ Will snored loudly as the sun began to rise and sirens were heard through the city telling that an accident happened.

* * *

AN.: Please Review 


	2. 2: It's true

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the carachters.

Thank you all for the reviews.

TenshiShanai.

* * *

Chapter 02 – it's true

Ed was sitting numb on his bed. He changes from his soiled pyjamas and looked out of his window. The rain had stopped hours before in the early morning. His bright golden eyes were dull. Early was the police there to tell them that their parents had had an accident. His father died immediately, but Trisha died on her way to the hospital. They were talking to William and he was acting the way they were expecting him to do. Ed on the other hand didn't say anything at all. He was just standing there looking at them. He couldn't believe that Will really had done what he had told the night before.

Shortly after the police had left, a woman from a near orphanage came to the house to take care of them and to get to know if there are any other relatives left. After noon the woman left as Will seemed to be capable of the situation. Somewhere in between Ed had gone to wash himself and get him some new clothes. Since then he was sitting in his room waiting for what will happen next.

After he felt safe enough that nobody comes to them Will went upstairs to his younger brother. He had an evil smirk on his lips as he entered the room.

"Hey Ed. See, I told you what I had done. They are death now and we will be alone together. They won't separate us. Never. I promise." He slowly approached the bed. He laid a finger under Ed's chin so he was looking in the poison yellow eyes of his elder brother.

Will brushed his lips lightly against Ed's soft ones.

"We will go to the orphanage and when I'm 16 we will live together. You will be mine." He kissed Ed hard on his lips and pressed him against the wall. He took Ed's hand and pressed it between his legs. Ed's eyes began to tear.

_Will it always be this way? I don't want this._ As Will started to unzip his pants to free his throbbing member the doorbell was ringing.

"Shit!" He hissed as he zipped his pants up. "Who is that? They were all here already."

He made his way down the hall to the door and opened it. He froze as he saw the person standing there. This person was looking straight in his eyes.

"Hey. I'm First Lieutenant Maes Hughes from the Investigation Department. I'm investigating the murder of your parents." Will looked at him and swallowed nervously.

"Murder? I thought it was an accident." He tried to sound as calm as possible.

"That's what we thought at first. But we investigated the car and have seen an abnormality on the breaks."

Will swallowed again as another man in a blue military uniform appears.

"Hughes. You're scarring him." Hughes sighed and turned to look at the other man. Will knew this man. He is a national alchemist as his father has been. Temporarily he had been under his father's command even he was just 18 years old.

"Oh Roy. You know that I can't harm any children. I love them. They are cute little angels." Roy sighed and walked by Hughes to see William. His face held a sad emotion.

"I'm sorry to what happened to your parents. Your father was a brilliant alchemist and your mother was a kind person."

As Roy mentioned Trisha Will glared shortly at the man without that he could see it but it didn't go unnoticed by Hughes.

"Could we come in?" Will was taken aback by this question.

"Why?" Roy clinched.

"We would like to talk to you and your younger brother. It is important." Will nodded slowly and opened the door wider to let the men inside. The house was a bit chilly. The two men sat on the couch in front of the heath. There was no fire burning inside and Roy sighed sadly.

"I get Ed." With that Will left to get his younger brother. He entered the room where he left the door ajar. Ed was still sitting on the bed his back against the wall and his eyes dull.

"Hey Ed." He nearly jumped to the voice of his elder brother. "There are some men who want to talk to us." He went to the bed. Ed's gaze never left his brother. He leaned in and whispered to Ed, his breath on Ed's ear. "I hope you know what will happen when you say anything what leads to wrong conclusions." Ed swallowed and nodded slowly. "Good boy." He patted him on the head and stroked his hair. "Now come down. You will know one of the persons down there. You liked him the time he was here first."

Ed stood up from his bed and followed his brother. At the moment they reached the living room Roy had filled the heath with wood and snapped his fingers to light the fire. As Ed saw the scene his dull eyes enlightened. Hughes smiled to himself as he sees the look on Ed's face.

"Hey Edward. Remember me?" Ed looks from the fire to Roy standing next to the couch. He recognised the young man who was there not so long ago and one of his father's former subordinates before he became a Major. Ed nodded.

"You're the Flame Alchemist." His voice was low and unsure. Roy just nodded to the statement.

"Mind to tell me why you are here?" Will's cold voice rang through the now warm living room. Hughes sighed heavily.

"As I told you we are investigating the murder of your parents. As we are not far enough to name some suspects, we are going to get you to the orphanage." Ed stiffened to the statement that their parents' death was a murder. He knew he couldn't show anything to the men. He knew the consequences. His brother would kill him. So he kept quiet.

"But isn't it easier to protect us here?" Will didn't want to go to the orphanage. Not this early. He wanted to make sure that Ed would never talk about the incident with his parents and what happened the last four weeks in his bed.

"It is actually easier to bring you to an orphanage. There will be nobody who could do you or your brother any harm. There are guards outside and people you could talk to about the tragedy what happened." Roy sighed. "I know it isn't very comfortable there and I know that you will stay here because you know this place…" He was interrupted by Will.

"I know that we have to go there. But couldn't we stay here for another night to get the things we need there?"

He was angry. These guys were manipulating his plans. He couldn't allow that.

"I mean look at Ed. He's in shock. You can't probably say that he will take it easy to leave. He…We lost our parents today." Hughes could see the anger in Will but not because of his parents' death. No there was something else behind those poison yellow eyes. Something he couldn't name.

He coughed once and stood up from his place on the couch.

"I'm sorry, kid. But we have to take you there. I'm giving you 30 minutes to get ready. Get you and your brother the things you need for a week's stay. Then we're going to drive to the orphanage. Understood?" Hughes voice was firm and he could see the anger rising in the 13-year old boy. But those were the orders. Bring the boys to the national orphanage. No discussions and Hughes wanted to obey the orders. Not because he was this loyal to the state but to protect the boys who had lost everything in one single night.

"Yes, Sir." This was the only reply from Will who stomped upstairs to his room to get a bag for the stay in the orphanage. Ed was again just standing there. His eyes on the fire, looking at the dancing flames in the heath. Roy kneed beside him and laid his hands on Ed's small shoulders. Ed stiffened to the touch. Hughes noticed the fear in Ed's eyes as he slowly turned around to look in Roy's dark sad eyes. He relaxed as he saw that it was the young man who could work with fire as other people worked with wood or steel and not his brother.

Roy eyed him carefully then hugged him close.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered in Ed's ear.

_Why is he sorry? He didn't do anything. He is nice to me._ Roy slightly rubbed Ed's back through the turtleneck he was wearing. At this Ed relaxed more and he could feel new tears running down his cheeks. He sobbed lightly and Roy embraced him tightly. Hughes decided to leave them alone and went upstairs to search for Will.

He went through a door that was slightly ajar. He looked around and sat on the unmade bed. Some toys were on the shelves and some of the drawers of the commode were opened. _Looks like the room of a small kid. Must be Ed's room._ As he stood up from the bed his fingers brushed lightly over a crusty mark on the mattress. He looked down to investigate it further. _That is no urine. It's more like… No that can't be. He's only 4. Unless the elder one… _He shook his head and stood fully from the bed. He left the room to find Will's room.

Hughes didn't need to search long for the preteen. He knocked twice on the door.

"Come in." Will was slightly out of breath.

_Is it possible to be that out of breath just from getting some clothe for you and your brother?_ He went inside to see Will sitting in the ground in front of a small bag where he put some of his clothes inside, Ed's clothes already in there. "You ready to leave?" Hughes asked him eyeing the 13-year old carefully.

"Yeah. Nearly. Could I get one or two more minutes? I will be down then." Seeing nothing to not give him the time Hughes nodded his agreement.

"Sure. But be ready by then or I will come again." Will nodded.

"Sure."

As Hughes had left the room he straddled his legs further apart and reached in his still open pants. He stroked lightly over his length imagining Ed touching him. He made sure that no noise left his mouth. His movements got faster until he came all over his hand. He wiped it off on a tissue and closed the bag carefully before he zipped his pants. He took the bag and left his room going slowly down the steps.

As he reached the living room the fire in the heath was out and Ed was sleeping in Roy's arms. This was the first time he really envied somebody. It was not Ed he was jealous at. No. It was Roy because he himself couldn't make Ed sleeping peacefully.

"Could we leave now? I'm ready." He nearly screamed to wake Ed up. But the young boy was too exhausted and felt too relaxed for a long time.

"Sure. But don't yell. We didn't do anything."

Hughes went to the door to open it and let them out of the house. Roy carrying Ed carefully that he didn't disturb the peaceful sleep and Will behind him with the bag for the two. As they reached the car Hughes took the bag from Will to lay it in the boot of their car. Roy stepped in the back of the car holding Ed in his lap. Will sat next to him and eyed his younger brother. _I will make you mine forever._ Hughes sat next to the driver giving him instructions to drive to the orphanage.

Will pretended to look out of the window while they were driving but instead he eyed his brother and the young man stroking his brother's back carefully. _Tonight. Tonight I'll make you mine._ Will smirked evilly. Hughes saw that through the rear view mirror and frowned having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_What's__ up with this boy?_

* * *

Please review they make my day 


	3. 3: The first time we met

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own the characters of Fullmetal Alchemist. But I'm proud to say that I do own the tall grey dog… even if it is a wolf.

Enjoy the third chapter.

TenshiShanai.

* * *

Chapter 03 – The first time we met

Ed felt secure in the arms of this young man. Will was right he liked him the first time he had seen him.

**Flashback**

It was late summer and the air was already chilly. It was one month before Will started to come to Ed at night. He loved to look at the setting sun as he has seen a young pair approaching the house. A young man with short black hair and a young woman with short blond hair, both were wearing a military uniform. _What would military people want here?_ Ed left his room and went down to the living room.

He arrived as his mother opened the door to the young couple. The young man bowed to his mother as she invited them into the house. His mother left to get his father from the study. Shortly after, they arrived in the living room. His father saw him standing there gave him a warm smile and took his hand to take him with him in the living room.

"Major Mustang. What pleasure to see you here." Hohenheim sat down in the armchair with Ed in his lap near the heath. Roy and Riza sat down on the couch. Ed eyed the visitors carefully.

Roy smiled at the young boy with the bright golden eyes. He had seen the elder son once in the laboratory with his father. The two boys had the looking of their father but mostly the elder one had the character of his dead mother. He knew that William had a different mother because he told everyone who wanted to know how his mother was, that she died many years ago. It seemed he wasn't very pleased with Hohenheim's young wife.

"So Major, what can I do for you?" Roy looked up at Hohenheim.

"I wanted to thank you. All the time you helped me to achieve my goal to become a national alchemist." Hohenheim smiled warmly at the 18-year old young man.

"You have a rare talent. But you didn't know what to do with it. You needed somebody to help you on your way and to teach you that your talent can't be wasted." Roy had a questioned look on his face.

"What do you mean Sensei?" Ed shivered lightly in his father's arms.

"It's cold here, isn't it? That's right we didn't light the heath yet." He stood up with Ed in his arms and reached for the lighter but stopped suddenly. "Major? Would you mind?" Roy looked at him and understood.

"It would be an honour."

Hohenheim stepped aside and Roy snapped his fingers. At this flames started to dance in the heath. Ed's eyes got wide from excitement.

"Whoa. This was awesome!" Ed jumped from his father's arm and got to the heath looking at the fire in there.

"Thank you, Edward." Roy kneed next to the boy and patted his hair. Ed smiled at the young man.

"You're an alchemist like my papa, right?" Roy just nodded. He didn't know why but he was attached to this boy. He stood up and saluted to Hohenheim.

"Thank you, Sir, for your advice. It was a pleasure to be under your command." Hohenheim took Ed back in his arms and hold his hand out to shake Roy's.

"It was a pleasure for me, too, Roy. Take care of the people of your command…" He looked at Riza than back to Roy. "…and your wife. I hope you and your wife will visit us soon, again." Roy shook Hohenheim's hand. Then Roy and Riza left the house Ed waving behind them as long as he could see them.

"Papa?" Hohenheim looked at his son. "Does he have another name, too? Like you have?" Hohenheim closed the front door and let Ed down.

"Yes he has. He is the Flame Alchemist. He can do nearly everything with fire." Ed nodded and ran back to the heath.

"Papa, you know what? I like him." Hohenheim smiled at his young son as Will entered the living room coming from school. Hohenheim frowned at the icy look of his elder son's eyes.

**Flashback end**

Ed had woken up in a bed that wasn't his in a dark room. Roy was sitting in a chair next to the bed looking at a folder in his hand. Ed sat up.

"Where am I?" He looked up at Roy who closed the folder with a sad look in his eyes.

"We brought you to the orphanage. You felt asleep in front of the heath." He sighed and laid the folder on the desk standing between the two beds in the room. He sat next to Ed on the bed stroking the young boy's hair. "I have to leave very soon. First Lieutenant Hughes and I have to work on your parents' case. But I promise to visit you very soon and you can visit me, too. I live with my wife in a two-storey house a bit out of town with a fire red mailbox in front of it."

He laughed at this and embraced Ed tightly.

"I know it will be hard for you. I do everything that you can smile again." He kissed Ed on top of his head. At this moment Hughes and Will came into the room. Hughes smiled at the sight missing his camera to capture this moment for eternity. But Will didn't like it at all. He didn't like the agile look in Ed's eyes.

"Major Mustang. We have to leave. As much as I don't like to leave the young ones here we have to. Think of the orders." Roy nodded and hugged Ed again.

"I'll come to visit you soon." He stood up walking to the door. "Take good care of another." Will frowned at Roy's statement.

"We will. We are a family." At this the men left the boys alone.

"You like him. But you can't be with him. He doesn't want you. He has his own family. I'm the only one who will love you ever." Will stood next to Ed stroking his cheek with his thumb kissing him lightly on his lips. Ed was back to his numb self. He didn't like the way Will was touching him again. He felt dirty from the touch.

Shortly after, a young woman brought them something to eat. It was quiet in the room. Ed was looking outside with his thoughts somewhere else. It was already late as the same young woman told them to go to sleep as the next morning would start soon enough for both of them. Will seemed to like the woman. He eyed her carefully. _Maybe I should take her, too. It can't be that hard._ He smiled to himself as he heard the rustling of the bed sheets. Ed was curling himself in a ball to get himself warm under the thin blankets. He laid there with his back to his brother to avoid his gaze. He knew that Will was looking at him. He hoped that Will wouldn't touch him tonight.

But his hope was destroyed as he felt somebody laying next to him stroking lightly on his arm. Will started kissing Ed's neck pressing himself against his younger brother. Ed could feel the arousal through his brother's pants.

"Ed." He panted lightly and kissed Ed on his jaw than licking lightly the shell of Ed's ear. Ed shut his eyes tight and tried to think on something else. His brother reached down to free his now nearly hurting cock. "Ed. You know what I want. Touch me." Ed swallowed but turned around. He swallowed again as Will took his hand and directed it between his legs. He moaned to the touch of Ed's small hand and laid Ed's hand around his member. "Stroke me Ed like I did with you the other night."

He parted his legs further apart to give him better access. He closed his hand around Ed's and started the ministration. Ed swallowed hard and nearly gagged. Tears were welling up in his eyes and he sobbed loudly. Will's movements went faster as he came hard all over his and Ed's hand some of his seed spattering in Ed's face. Ed's eyes were wide as he realized what had landed in his face. He tried to wipe it off but Will stopped his hand.

"No, Ed, don't wipe it off. Taste it." Ed gave his brother a questioned look and shook his head. Will's anger rose. He looked at his hand and had an idea. "Good. You won't lick it away?" Ed shook his head again. Will smirked to this. "If you don't want to lick it away, you don't have to."

_I don't like the look on his face. _He swallowed and wiped the drying seed off his face with his tears.

He wanted to turn over as Will pinned him with his body on the bed. He was sitting on his upper body with Ed's arms under his legs. The younger boy couldn't move. He was terrified at the sight in front of him his brother's member already hard again. Will took his cock and pressed it against his mouth. Ed pressed his lips tight shut but Will reached for his nose and laid his free hand over it so Ed had to breathe through his mouth. Ed squirmed under his brother's weight the cock still pressing against his lips.

After nearly a minute he couldn't hold his breath any longer and opened his mouth. With the air came the dripping member of his brother filling his mouth. Will moaned to the feeling of the hot cavern. Ed could taste the salty liquid and gagged. He didn't like it he wanted to have it out of his mouth. But Will tried to thrust in Ed's mouth.

"Suck you little whore." Ed looked at him with horror, ashamed of the harsh word his brother had used. Ed shook his head trying to get this warm thing out of his mouth. Tears running freely down his cheeks. "Suck. Do it already!"

Ed did the only thing he could think of at this moment he bit his brother's groin, a little blood running down the side of his mouth. It wasn't his blood but he didn't mind he just wanted to get out of reach of his brother. Will was shocked from what Ed had done to him. He felt from the bed hissing in pain and trying to look what exactly Ed has done. He could see his younger brother's teeth marks on his penis. His anger rose and he looked at Ed. The younger one was taken aback of his own action and looked at his elder brother.

As the pain settled down Will stood up and got to the bed. He punched Ed in the face sending him to the other end of the bed.

"You son of a bitch!!" Ed was starring at Will touching his hot cheek. Then it hit him was he had done.

_I need to get out of here. He will kill me. _Will just looked at him. He put his pants back on hissing as the still lightly bleeding cock touched the wool of his pants. Ed took his chance and got from the bed running to the door to find it locked.

"You wouldn't think I would let anybody come in and spoil my fun." Will slowly approached Ed who pressed himself against the closed door. He panicked.

_He will kill me. I don't want to. Help somebody. Please. Roy._ At the last thought he clapped his hands and pressed them against the door.

It busted open with a blue light and Ed ran out into the hallway. He didn't look back. As he reached the front door he noticed that nobody was behind him. As he opened the front door he was greeted by the cold air of the night. He left the door open and ran out into the city. He didn't know where he had been as he stopped at a crossroad. He looked around to see a tall dog standing behind him. Slowly the tall dog was coming near him. As it reached a street lamp Ed recognised him as the dog of Megan Hyde, a friend of his parents.

"Silver!"

Ed ran to the dog he liked so much. "What are you doing here?" Ed wiped his new tears away. He knew that Silver was able to answer him. His father told him that Silver was a special dog who could understand and speak their language. His father had called Silver a chimera but Ed didn't understand what this meant.

"I could ask you the same question Edward. Why is a young boy here at this hour with a black eye nonetheless? Had you have a quarrel with William?" Silver's purple eyes watched the boy. Ed shivered at the still fresh memory.

"No, not exactly."

His voice was low and Silver turned around.

"Come with me. I bring you back to the orphanage." Ed stiffened. He knew that the moment he gets back there Will would try to do something worse if not trying to kill him.

"I… I don't want to." Silver turned his head around.

"What do you mean by that?" Ed shut his eyes tight taking in a deep breath.

"I don't want to go back to the orphanage." Silver turned fully around and sat down.

"You shouldn't say that. I know it is hard but it is the best way to protect you and your…"

"I don't want to!" Ed yelled but Silver kept calm. Then it started to rain. The rain was mixing with Ed's tears as the small boy sobbed and sniffed.

"Where?" Ed looked up to Silver with a questioned look on his face.

"What do you mean?" He sniffed and wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"Where should I bring you? Do you know anywhere to go but the orphanage?" Ed looked at him and thought about it when he remembered Roy's words.

"Do…do you know a Roy Mustang? He is the Flame Alchemist." He sniffed again. Silver nodded.

"Do you know where he lives?" The rain got heavier and Ed and Silver were already soaking wet.

"He said he lives slightly outside the town in a two-storey house and a fire red mailbox in front of it." Silver nodded and smiled as well as a chimera could.

"It can't be that hard to find the house. Most military people live with their families in this quarter of the town and a fire red mailbox is something special."

Silver stood up and walked away Ed following him. They walked through the quiet town for nearly an hour. The rain had stopped but the wind was blowing and cooled their bodies down. Ed's cheeks reddened from the fever he was coming down with. Then they found the house. It was on time as Ed was sleepy and the fever got higher with every minute out there. Silver went to the front door and tried to make as much noise as possible to wake the people living in this house.

"Edward, come here. You have to ring the bell to wake them." Ed climbed on Silver's back to reach the bell and rang it as often as he could, coughing heavily in between.

After the tenth time he rang the bell a dozy Roy Mustang opened the door. As he saw the boy on his front porch he was wide awake.

"Edward, what are you doing here at this time of the night?" Roy kneed down his hands on Ed's shoulders. He was starring at him with dull golden eyes as a coughing fit was running through his body. Roy laid his hand on Ed's forehead. "Ed you're burning up and you're soaking wet." Ed closed his eyes a small smile on his face as he let himself fall forward in the arms of the young man he was so attached to. He welcomed the darkness where no pain could reach him.

* * *

AN.: Whoa, the third chapter is done!! Maybe I should say something to Ed's ability to clap his hands and perform his alchemy. As it is Ed's "trademark" I couldn't think about it to write a ff without it. But I didn't want him to lose his limps and see the gate… so I decided that an alchemist with a lot of power is able to use it and that – through hard work- one can obtain this ability. Hope you liked it. See you on the 4th chapter. Erm… and yes Roy and Riza are married. 

TenshiShanai.

P.S. Don't forget to review. I love them .


	4. 4: My Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters from the series. But I do own this small fuzz in the back of my shelf .

Hope you like the 4th chapter.

TenshShanai.

_text_– somebody is thinking

* * *

Chapter 4: My Sanctuary

Ed awoke with a wet clothe on his forehead and a hand stroking his hair. He heard hushed voices talking to another.

"… told me to keep him here. Something happened at the orphanage. And she will come here as soon as the situation is under control." He opened his eyes to see Riza sitting next to him, Roy leaning at the doorframe his arms crossed over his chest. He smiles as he saw Ed looking around the room he was in. "Hey Ed. Feeling better?"

Ed blinked several times to wake up whipping his eyes. Riza helped him to sit up as Roy sat next to her on the bed his arms around her waist.

"You scared us as you were standing out there. Soaking wet and coming down with a high fever." Roy laid his hand against Ed's still too warm forehead. "Your fever dropped a bit. But you should rest until Dr Hyde comes here." Ed's eyes went dark at the mention of the doctor. He knew that he has to go back to the orphanage, back to his brother.

"I… Do I have to go back there?" Ed looked at the couple who smiled sadly at the question.

"Not yet. Dr. Hyde said that there had happened something at the orphanage and that she has to wait until the situation is under control. But she couldn't say anything further." Roy stroked Ed's cheek lovely. "She comes later to examine you. Until then you stay here."

Roy stood up taking the nearly dry wash clothe from Ed's lap to wet it again and gave it to Riza. She helped Ed to lie down again.

"You should sleep until she arrives. The fever is still high, sweetie." She brushed some strands out of his face and kissed him on the forehead like his mother had done so often before she laid the wash clothe on his head. "Sleep well, sweetheart." Ed closed his eyes and smiled.

"Good night, mom." He was sound asleep. Riza fastened the blankets around the lithe body. They left the room to get to the living room where Silver was laying in front of the lightened heath drying his fur.

"He is asleep again." Silver opened his eyes to Roy's statement and stood up stretching his limps. The couple sat on the couch watching the fire.

"Do you know what happened at the orphanage? It seemed to be hectic and I think I heard Hughes' voice in the background." Roy looked at the chimera in front of the heath.

"No. I heard a busting sound and ran towards it. As Ed passed by I decided to follow him instead searching for the source of the noise. What had happened after we had left, I don't know. We have to wait for Megan." Roy nodded and laid his hand on Riza's seeing his wife had a warm smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Riza woke up from her small daydream.

"It was nice." Roy was confused and gave her a questioned look. She giggled. "I don't know if you heard him but he called me 'mom'. I just think that sounds nice. I don't know why but I love this small boy. I only met him twice and I wish he could stay forever. I mean as our son." Her eyes sadden. Roy stroked her hand and kissed her.

"I feel the same way."

At this moment the front door bell rang.

"I get it." Riza nodded to her husband's statement. Roy opened the door to find Megan Hyde and Hughes in front of it, both with a sober expression on their faces. He invited them inside. "What are you doing here, Maes? An ill boy is no case for the investigation department." Roy joked but Hughes kept his straight face.

"I'm sorry, Roy, but this is not the time for jokes." He sighed and sat on the couch where Roy had sat before Megan still standing in the hallway to get to the boy.

"Where is our small one?" She had her doctor's bag in her right hand ready to get to Ed. Her long black hair was braided to keep it from falling into her face. Riza showed her the way to the guest room where they had left Ed just minutes ago.

Megan sat next to the sleeping figure on the bed stroking the dumb hair waking him slowly.

"Hey squirt. How are you?" His eyes were half lidded as her tried to figure out who the person in front of him was.

"Aunt Megan?" She nodded and reached for her bag to get her stethoscope. She examined Ed carefully with Riza's eyes never missing any movement. After she was done she laid the blankets back on Ed brushing the strands out of his face.

"What's wrong squirt?" Ed bit his bottom lip.

"Do I have to go back to the orphanage?" His voice was low as he tried to hold the tears back. Megan swallowed shortly than smiled.

"We can talk about that when you're healthy again. Now go back to sleep."

She stood up and left Ed and Riza in the room. She sat down on the bed.

"Can you stay here until I'm asleep?" Riza smiled warmly to the question of the boy.

"Of course I do. Now close your eyes and go to sleep." He did as he was told and felt Riza's hand stroking his hair. Soon he was asleep again. "It would be nice to have you here forever." She kissed him on the forehead and left the room.

She arrived in the living room seeing her husband sitting pale on the couch Hughes sitting next to him his hands over his eyes and Megan leaning against the heath with Silver to her feet.

"What's wrong? Is it Edward?" Roy looked at her shaking his head. "Then why do you look so ill? Darling what's wrong?" Roy shook his head again laying his head in his hands. Hughes sighed.

"It is not Edward. It's William. He has done something awful." Riza gave him a questioned look. "He raped one of the carer of the orphanage." Riza went pale immediately her eyes wide with shock. "It happened after Ed left the room. One of the guards told us, he heard the busting of wood and went to investigate the incident. The time he arrived at the room we gave Ed and Will he saw Will sitting between the legs of the girl who had taken care of them the day, rocking his hips and moaning. The guard called another one and they got Will off the girl. They imprisoned him in one of the restrooms on the floor and called for a doctor and the police. As it is a national orphanage the investigation department is in command for this case."

Hughes sighed heavily. Riza was standing near the heath her legs shaking. She swallowed several times to get her stomach under control.

"A...and the girl?" Megan turned to the fire.

"She was rapped brutally. There was blood everywhere on the bed. I don't know if she will ever be able to live a life without pain. Most likely she won't be able to get children." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm glad that Ed wasn't there to see his brother." Her eyes darkened. "Speaking of him. Do you know why he came here?" She turned around to look at Roy and Riza, tears streaming down Riza's face.

"No. He didn't say anything." Roy rubbed his eyes.

"What will happen to them?" Hughes stood up and scratched the back of his head.

"Well. Will will be committed to an institution for underage criminals and well Ed will come back to the orphanage." Hughes sighed again.

"Can't he stay here with us? He doesn't want to go back and the children will stare at him for what his brother had done. We can't do that to him." Riza wiped her tears away. Hughes looked at her with a friendly but sad smile and shook his head.

"He can't stay here forever. He has to go back to the orphanage. I mean sure, he can stay here until he's well enough…"

"And if we would adopt him?"

Roy had his hand folded under his chin looking at the fire in the heath. Hughes sighed heavily. "Do you know what you're talking about? I mean adoption? Roy you're what? 18 years old? You're married some months to Riza. I mean wouldn't you want an own child first before you think…"

"Maes!" Roy's voice was firm. "I know what comes with an adoption. I know the risk and what responsibilities come with it. But I don't mind. I love this small guy. I don't know why. I just won't live without him and I don't want him to be alone in the orphanage." Roy balled his hands to fists yelling at his best friend and best man. Riza rubbed his back trying to calm her young husband down.

"I feel the same way, Maes. I want to be a mother, no his mother." She smiled leaning against her husband.

Hughes patted Roy on his shoulder. "That's what I wanted to hear. Now I know it will work." He turned to Megan. "But you need the approval of the guardian, right 'Aunt Megan'?" She gave him a look to his 'aunt' statement but nodded. "Yes and what a coincidence that she is here." She rolled her eyes.

"I think it doesn't speak anything against you two to take care of Ed until Will's process is over. Then we can talk about the formalities which will take a long time." Roy and Riza let a breath out they where holding.

"But remember it will be hard. He probably doesn't understand what will happen to his brother. And there was maybe more behind the rape…" Hughes looked upstairs. _I hope I'm not right. But it fits into the puzzle. The mark on Ed's bed, the teeth marks on Will's penis, even the rape of the girl._Hughes sighed.

"We know it will be hard but we know we are able to give him the comfort he needs." Roy's voice was soft.

Hughes nodded. "Yes. I know. If you need something call me I'm always there for you. Take care of the small one." He took his coat he left over the backrest of the couch. "We should leave. It's late and we have to work on the case." Megan took her own coat and putting it back on.

"I'm leaving Silver with you. He can help you." Roy and Riza nodded as Megan and Hughes left the house walking to the car. Roy hugged his wife close.

"That is the best decision we ever made." She just nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Let's get some sleep."

* * *

AN.: Review? Yes please 


	5. 5: I can't tell you

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Fullmetal Alchemist but it's a pleasure to read… Chapter 76 and 77 of the series was great can't wait to read more….

Thank you all for your support and the reviews. They are great . Now enjoy the fifth Chapter

TenshiShanai.

* * *

Chapter 5 - I can't tell you

Will sat on the floor of his cell his head bowed. He was brought there shortly after the police and this First Lieutenant arrived. He didn't like the look on his face. It told him that he knew something. Not about the rape that was clear. He knew something about Ed and Will couldn't have that. It had to be their secret until he was able to get Ed, everything of him.

He had taken the girl to loose his pressure. She arrived at the room after Ed had left. Will wasn't sure how Ed was able to let the door bust but he didn't care right now. The girl came in a worried expression on her face. She came near him to see if he was alright. That was the time he threw her on the bed taking her slip from under her skirt and put his pants down parted her legs and entered her with one fluid motion. He smiled to this memory. She wasn't as tight as he hoped she would be. Maybe not even a virgin. She didn't scream at first, too shocked to do anything but laying there felling the intruder in her.

Will could feel the bulge forming in his pants to the memory He parted his legs fully aware not to make any noise to alarm the guard sitting on the other side of the door. He unzipped his pants and let his semi hard member pop out of his pants. He brushed lightly over the tip of his shaft moaning to the electrifying feeling. He laid his hand around his member starting to stroke. He imagined Ed's small hand on him. He parted his lips to get more air into his lungs.

His movements became faster still thinking on Ed and his dick in Ed's hot wet mouth. He moaned a little louder and thrusted into his hand until he came, his seed spattering over the floor and his hand. He stood up and put his pants down to his ankles hissing as the cold air hit his member. He laid on the bed his legs parted as wide as possible starting the next ministration with the picture of Ed behind his eyes. It wasn't the last time he did this tonight.

Ed was laying in his warm comfortable bed sound asleep. Slowly someone came near his room. The person opened his door and locked it after he stepped inside. The intruder approached the bed admiring with cold eyes the sight of the sleeping boy. Then he laid a hand on the mouth of the boy turning him around and waking him.

Ed opened his eyes and looked in the poison yellow ones of his elder brother. He tried to scream but no noise left his mouth. Tears started to form in his eyes as his brother climbed on the bed straddling his waist sitting on him.

"I told you that you will be mine, Ed." He kissed Ed on his lips licking on the boy's bottom lip asking for entrance. Ed shut his lips tight. Will looked at him with an evil grin on his lips stroking Ed's cheek under the black eye. "Let's go on where we stopped. It will be fun and nobody will interrupt us." Will put his pants down to free the throbbing groin. He reached for it stroking over his tip getting some of the pre cum on his thumb. He kissed him again and stroked with his greasy thumb over Ed's lips. He tried to get away from the touch and gagged as he tasted the salty fluid again. He didn't want to have this thing in his mouth again.

Will lifted from his place taking Ed's boxers off. Ed's eyes widened from shock as his brother laid down between his legs repeating what he had done to him the night his parents died. Ed was crying and sobbing loudly. He tried to get away from under his elder sibling. But the other one was turned on from the movement underneath him and soon Ed could feel the wetness between his legs. Than suddenly Will looked into his eyes smirking devilish. "Now I make you really mine."

Ed could feel his hands on his shoulders pinning him on the bed. He shut his eyes tight again. Suddenly it hit him. He wasn't pinned on the bed but against a broad chest, somebody stroking his back with light circles trying to calm him down. He opened his eyes to see it was Roy. He looked up to see the soft onyx eyes. He could still feel the wetness between his legs but it wasn't his brother's sticky fluid but his own urine. Ed started to sob uncontrollably clinging to Roy's pyjama shirt. He was still stroking the boy to calm him.

"Shhh, Ed. It's okay. It was a nightmare. I'm here, sweetie." Ed still sobbed but started to calm down slowly.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't want to…" He sniffed.

"It's okay." Roy got up from his bed. "We should clean you up." Ed nodded getting out of his bed still sniffing.

Roy removed the bed sheets from Ed's bed, taking a new pair of pyjamas out of the commode in the room. He took Ed's hand and let the now 5-year old boy in the bathroom down the hall. He helped him out of his ruined pyjamas and showered him before he helped him to get the new pair on. He wiped the tearstains off Ed's reddened cheeks.

"Everything is alright." Ed nodded and gave him a sad smile. "Want to sleep with Mom and me in the bed?" Ed sniffed. He started to call Roy his 'Dad' and Riza his 'Mom' some weeks after the incident at the orphanage. Hughes had arranged it that Ed could stay with them until the adoption was legal.

"Won't I take too much place away? Mom needs the space for her and the baby in her belly."

It was nearly a year after Ed came to Roy and Riza at night to escape his brother and Riza was pregnant with their first child. They never thought it about this way. For them Ed was their first son and he would be a wonderful big brother for the baby. Roy shook his head.

"No. She loves it when you touch the belly to feel the baby and she loves it when you sleep with us in the bed. It doesn't disturb her and it doesn't disturb me. You're our son."

Roy threw the pyjama in the washing bin and took his son's hand leading him to the master bedroom. Riza was looking at them as they entered the room.

"Nightmare." Roy told her as Ed climbed into the bed to lay next to her, Roy climbing in behind the boy. She stroked Ed's blond hair as he cuddled with her as good as the nearly 10-month belly was allowing it. He laid his ear against the belly hearing the faint heart beat of the baby.

"You will be a good big brother, Edo-chan." She brushed some strands out of his face kissing him on top of his head. He nodded and started to drift to sleep.

He woke to the smell of bacons and eggs coming from the kitchen. His Mom was still sleeping next to him. His Dad had started to cook for them the time his Mom couldn't move as well as before because of the growing child in her. He slipped out of the bed to help his father in the kitchen. He knew he would ask him what the dream was about and he knew he couldn't tell him. He felt ashamed and didn't want to remember. Slowly he went down. It was already cold out there and the trees were loosing their leaves. His Dad was singing in the kitchen as he always did while making the breakfast. The young boy was standing in the door frame as Roy turned around and gave him a smile.

"Want to help me?" Ed nodded and started to set the table.

"Mind to tell me what the dream was about?" Ed crunched.

"I… I don't remember." He swallowed and licked his lips. He didn't want to lye to this man he loved like the father he lost. "I'm sorry." Roy turned around.

"For what? You didn't do anything, sweetie." Ed just nodded.

The front door bell rang and they gave each other a questioned look.

"Who could this be?" Roy went to answer the door and found Megan standing in front of it.

"Aunt Megan!" Ed ran to the doctor who was an old friend to Hohenheim and Trisha and now a new friend to Roy and Riza.

"Good morning squirt. Roy." She patted on his head and turned to Roy. "How is the expecting mother? Still feeling well?" They went into the living room, Silver taking his favourite place in front of the heath.

"She is sleeping well as long as the baby let her do it. But she is feeling much better since she knows that the baby will be delivered soon." Roy smiled and hugged Ed close his arms over the shoulders of the boy kissing him on the head.

Megan helped Trisha to deliver Ed and now she is Riza's midwife.

"I should look for her. Is she still in the bedroom?" Roy nodded and gave the woman a warm smile.

"You know the way." She stroked Ed's hair and went upstairs to look after Riza and the baby who should have been born a week ago. She sighed heavily because she knew that with every day the health of the mother and the child were at risk. Ed was an 8-month child what hasn't been easier. He had been weak after the birth and needed special care. He was till too short for a boy his age. She walked into the bedroom to find a lightly sweating Riza.

"Hey. What's wrong?" She sat next to her on the bed.

"I think I'm in labour." Megan laid the blankets down and saw the wet mark on the sheets.

_Shit. The amniotic sac cracked._ "Would you mind…?" Riza understood what was meant with the unfinished question and sat up in the bed and opened her legs that Megan could examine her. _Just as I thought. It's too late to go to the hospital. We have to deliver the baby here._

Riza saw the look on Megan's face.

"What's wrong? Is something with the baby?" Megan looked up to give her a calming smile.

"Everything is fine. But we have to deliver the baby here as it is too late to get to the hospital." Riza made a face. She didn't like the idea to deliver her child in her bedroom. Megan stood up to call for Roy who was in the room within some seconds Ed behind him. "I need you to get hot water and towels. And call Hughes he can get us a car when the baby is born." The man and the boy nodded doing what they have been told. Riza cried out loud terrifying her husband and her son.

It went on for hours until the faint crying of a new born life rang through the house. Riza hold her small baby in her arms swaying it slowly. Her hair was plastered on her face, sweaty from exhaustion.

"I'm going to get the father and the big brother of this cutie." Megan stood up opening the door to find Roy sitting with Ed on his lap on the opposite wall. "A small boy is waiting for his father and his big brother." He stood up Ed still in his arms and went into his bedroom. Riza was smiling at them.

"Hey Daddy and big brother." They gave her a goofy smile, Roy sitting on the bed next to her Ed sitting on the other side where his father normally slept. Roy stroked the little boy's soft hair.

"Hey there. I'm your Daddy." He laughed happy tears running down his face. Riza gave him his new born son. Ed looked at the lovely scene with a goofy smile on his face showing how happy he was.

"We should get her to the hospital and the little cutie, too." Megan was standing in the door frame looking at the family. Roy nodded and stood up giving the young boy back to his mother. She smiled as they left the room.

"Edo-chan. What name would you give your brother? We haven't decided on a name yet." Ed looked at her than at the small bundle in her arms.

"Alphonse. I would call him Alphonse." She smiled at the baby in her arms.

"It's a good choice. Alphonse Mustang." She kissed her baby on the head. "Come here." Ed got nearer to her and was kissed on his cheek.

He sat back on his heels to see his Dad standing there with Hughes behind him.

"So, today have two Mustangs been born." Hughes went into the room and sat next to Riza.

"Two Mustangs? What do you mean uncle Maes? There is just one baby here. You should check your glasses." Hughes laughed and ruffled Ed's blond hair.

"Maybe you should ask your Dad." Ed looked at Roy leaning at the door frame some papers in his hand. New tears were falling.

"What does uncle Maes mean, Daddy?" Roy swallowed and sniffed. He looked at Riza who understood what Hughes meant tears running down her cheeks. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ed got from the bed going to his father.

Roy shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong, sweetie. Actually today is the best day of my… of our life." He kneeled down and hugged Ed close the papers falling to the floor.

"Then tell me why you're crying. And what Uncle Maes was saying." Roy chuckled and kissed his son, yes his son, on his head. He stroked his cheeks lovely.

"These papers say that from today on you will never have to go back to the orphanage. You can stay here forever." He hugged him close. Ed returned the hug. He was happy that he will never have to go back to that place. Roy sniffed. "Today the adoption is legal that means that we are you parents and nothing will tear our family apart." Ed smiled to this. Now he really was their son. Ed could feel the tears welling up in his own eyes.

Today Edward Elric became Edward E. Mustang, the 'E.' standing for Elric to memorize his other parents.

* * *

AN: Whoa!! That was pretty hard to write… I had the idea but didn't know how to write it. And Alphonse is born. I promised he would be here, neh? I'm sorry if I confused you. The second part with the nightmare plays nearly one year after the rape of the girl. Yeah… And don't forget to review I love reviews See ya in the next chapter. TenshiShanai. 


	6. 6: The devil is back

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Fullmetal Alchemist. I wish I did but than the story wouldn't be that good.

Thanks to the reviewers you make my live worth it

TenshiShanai.

Please enjoy the chapter. Read and Review please looking at you with puppy eyes

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Devil is back

"Nii-san. Nii-san, wake up!" Al poked Ed in his back to wake the 12-year old. "Mmh. Don't wanna go!" Ed just pulled his blanket over his head. It was too early for his liking. The sun was shining through the closed curtains the window, which was lightly ajar, letting a warm breath into the room. "Nii-san! Daddy told me to wake you or he will come in and track you out." Ed pulled the blankets back with a growl, sitting up in his bed. "Wasn't he supposed to wake me anyway?" He rubbed his eyes still sleepy. Al locked at him with his bright chocolate coloured eyes. Ed yawned stretching his limbs. "How late is it?" He looked around to see the clock standing on his nightstand. It read 8.30. Ed's eyes got wide. "Shit!"

He jumped out of his bed nearly taking Al with him to the floor as he got entangled with his bed sheets. He stood up rubbing the bruise on his forehead. Al looked at his elder brother. "You okay, nii-san?" Ed just nodded and left his room to get to the bathroom. He heard his father yelling to the telephone. "No, Maes! I told you I have to get ready for work!" Ed sighed. Maes' wife Glacier and he became parents two years after Al was born and since that day Maes was obsessed with taking photos and showing them every person who got near him.

Ed brushed his teeth and took a short shower as he had no time to take a long one. He got back to his room slipped out of his boxers and took a new pair out of one of the drawers. He took his school uniform out of his wardrobe. Ed sighed heavily, he didn't like it but it wasn't as bad as his father's military uniform and the rules weren't that strict. This way the students make their uniforms individual but still wearing it to show they belonged to the military academy. He and his parents had chosen this secondary school as it had been the best for a son of a famous colonel and national alchemist. It also held the best education for a good alchemist as himself. Shortly after his 6th birthday, they discovered that Ed didn't need to draw a circle to perform a transmutation. He did it at first unintentionally but got trained by his father and Megan to improve his ability.

As he had his dark blue pants, the black T-shirt and the white dress shirt, he left unbuttoned, on, his mother came into his room. "Breakfast is ready." She smiled at him as he took the comb to brush his long blond hair and hold it up to make a high ponytail. "May I braid your hair? I can't do it often anymore." Ed nodded and let his hair fall over his shoulders. He gave her the comb and the red hair tie and sat on his chair to give her better access to braid his hair. "Is Dad still on the telephone with uncle Maes?" She brushed his hair carefully and parted it in three equal strands. "Yes and he wishes that he could send fire over a telephone line." they laughed to Riza's statement. It has been that way every morning since Elysia Hughes' cute daughter was born.

Than the door bell rang. "This must be Winry." Ed got up from his chair as his mother was done with his braid and went down to see his little brother opening the front door and his father slamming the receiver on the cradle. "This old jerk!" Ed snickered to his father's comment. He knew that Roy didn't mean was he was saying as Maes was his best friend and helped a lot with the adoption.

Roy looked up to see his son standing near him giggling. He sighed. "Good morning sleepy head. Up already?" Ed growled to his father's statement. "Good morning, old man." He stressed the 'old' comment to unnerve his father. Winry stood next to Alphonse in the hallway. She moved some months ago in the neighbourhood with her grandmother after her parents died in a fire in a hospital. They both have been doctors as well as Winry's grandmother was. As the military academy offered the best free education to become a doctor she went there, too. Now she and Ed were best friends and in the same class.

Ed liked her more than just a friend but he put the blame on his nascent hormones even he knew better. For the time being Winry came to the Mustangs to go to school with Ed. "Good morning, Colonel Mustang, Edward." He liked the way she pronounced his name, a light eastern accent in her voice. "Good morning, Winry." He smiled a blush forming on his cheeks like every time she arrived here. His father had seen this once giving him the small version of 'the talk' afterwards leaving out the sexual part as he thought Ed was too young for this, little did he know. Ed was at first terrified as he felt his penis harden the first time. It remembered him on William and he hated it. He still had nightmares but they decreased.

But he didn't touch himself. He didn't jerk off like normal Teenage boys. He just waited until it was over or took a very cold shower. "Are you ready to go? We are already late." Ed just nodded and took his red jacket out of the closet near the entrance. "Take something to eat with you on your way as you didn't have breakfast yet." His mother, who went down shortly after him, held a plate in front of him with some toast on it. He took it into his mouth while sliding into the sleeves of his jacket and took his bag. "Thanks, Mom." He kissed her on the cheek and started to leave as his father called him back. "Come to the office after school. We need to talk about… something." His face held his normal business expression. Ed gave him a questioned look but nodded and left the house together with Winry.

After the two children had left Riza turned to her husband, an inquiring look on her face. Roy's eyes saddened. "William is back. He enlisted two years ago and was sent to the east but now he's here." Riza nodded biting her lower lip and got back to the kitchen where Al was eating is breakfast before he too had to go to school and his parents went into the office at Central HQ.

His school day was pretty boring. He was not listening to the teachers watching out of the window instead. The only lesson he was looking forward to was PE in the afternoon. The teacher was a murderous woman. You couldn't tell her age but she was experienced and a strong alchemist. She had seen Ed's abilities once and started to teach him hand to hand combat in his spare time. He was good at this but lost to his teacher every time they spared. He took bruises out of their fights and once a sprained ankle. His parents weren't fond of it but they allowed it as long as Ed didn't get more hurt.

The school bell rang and the class made its way to the gym. Normally they got separated into different groups by their teacher Izumi Curtis. The girls played Volleyball or another game and the boys made athletics. This way Ed could exploit himself and concentrate on the task without that he had to listen to the talk the boys were having. He didn't like the way the others were talking about the girls and how simple they could talk about sex. It made him ill in the stomach. He never told anybody what Will had done to him. He was ashamed and didn't want to remember.

He sighed heavily as the lesson was nearly over and Izumi told them to relax and play a game. They decided on basketball and Ed was told to get a ball for them. He went into the gym hall to get to the storage with the balls inside. The hall was empty as Izumi decided to hold her lessons in the warm sunshine. He jogged to the storage as he heard a small noise behind him. He turned around but saw nothing._Just my imagination._ He got to the wagon where the basketballs were inside and got one to play with; dribbling it on the ground to find out if it had the right pressure. He sighed and got the ball back into his arms.

Coming out he felt himself pressed hard against the nearest wall. "Hello, Edward. Long time not seen?" Ed opened his eyes to look in the violet ones of his attacker. He took a sharp breath to fill his lungs again. The assassin brushed some strands out of his face. "You became beautiful over the years we didn't see." He licked over Ed's Adam's apple. Ed couldn't remember this man with the dark green hair and the violet eyes. "Who… who are you?" The man had an evil smirk on his lips. "You really can't remember me?" Ed shook his head. He had a bad feeling. He knew this person but he couldn't remember. The man pinned him harder against the wall parting Ed's legs with his knee. He licked the shell of Ed's ear. "I told you I will make you mine, Ed." The breath on his ear was hot and the voice was filled with lust the cold eyes sparkling with desire. Ed's eyes got wide. This person was William and he was back…

* * *

AN: I'm evil, aren't I? Will's back and he has the looking of the anime-envy. Please read and review

TenshiShanai.

P.S. My sister didn't like the red jacket to the dark blue pants but I can't live without an Ed without a red jacket so it will stay.


	7. 7: The truth I didn't want to tell

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, but soon I own the TV Animation Artbook 2 and 3

Dear Reviewers and Readers

Thanks for your support. You're great and I hope you enjoy the following chapters, too.

TenshiShanai.

Let's start with the chapter and see what happens to Edo.

_text_ - somebody thinks

* * *

Chapter 7: The truth I didn't want to tell

Ed struggled to get away from Will's touch. The older pinned the boy harder against the wall reaching with his free hand between Ed's parted legs. Ed hissed to the touch, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Will stroked over the clothed member. "I see you already hit puberty." Will smirked kissing his younger brother. Ed felt dirty to the touch as his body betrayed him. _No. Please don't. I don't want this._ He squirmed under the contact trying to free himself again but Will was taller and stronger then him. He made sure that Ed couldn't clap his hands like the time in the orphanage.

He pinned Ed between him and the wall breathing heavily as he reached for his own pants to unzip them freeing his erection. There were still some scars on it from the teeth marks Ed had left. The younger boy looked terrified at his brother's cock. "You still remember this? It hurt pretty much." Ed swallowed. "Get off me." Will looked in the golden eyes smirking. "Tsk. Tsk. Edward you wouldn't think I would let you get away this time?" The smirk got wider and Will nibbled at Ed's neck leaving some red marks there. He pulled Ed's sport pants down seeing the small bulge forming in his boxers. "You seem to like it." Will brushed with one finger over the clothed cock. "N…No!" Ed started to sob. _Please stop. I don't want that to happen._

His brother parted his legs further apart after he got the boxers down to Ed's ankles. Ed sniffed. "Shhh, Ed. You will like it." Will positioned himself between Ed's legs rubbing the groins together. Ed gagged to the feeling. His movements got faster until his seed spattered over both their shirts. He panted hard and lifted Ed up the wall ready to enter him dry. Ed's body was shaking he couldn't think clearly. Suddenly Will's movements stopped and he felt himself sliding down the wall. Will was laying next to him holding the back of his head.

He didn't know when Izumi had entered the gym but he was happy she made it in time to save him from being raped. Will stood up quickly pulling his pants back on and running from the scene. Izumi kneeled next to the shaking form. "Edward? Edward!" She shook him. He looked at her with dull eyes tears running down his cheeks. She stood up and got a blanket from the storage and wrapped the boy in it before she took him into her arms bringing him to the school's infirmary. She laid him on one of the beds going to the phone making the worst phone call of her life.

the phone on the other end was ringing once, twice until somebody answered it. "Office of Colonel Roy Mustang, First Lieutenant Havoc speaking. What can I do for you?" Izumi swallowed. "I want to talk to Mustang. I'm calling because of his son." She heard hushed voices on the other side of the phone line. "I'm sorry, Miss, but the Colonel is not here at the moment. Would you like to wait until he's here?" Izumi thought shortly before she answered. "No. When he get's to you tell him he should come immediately to the military academy." "Yes, Miss." She hang the phone up walking back to Ed who was unconscious. She looked down at him and frowned. _I hope I wasn't too late._ She sighed sadly and got back to the telephone calling the school's doctor. For Ed's sake it was Megan. She arrived shortly after she had been called.

As Roy entered the school building he had a bad feeling in his stomach. Havoc was telling to go as fast as possible to the academy. He arrived at the infirmary were a young woman was standing in front a deep frown her face. She turned around to face Roy as he recognised the woman as Ed's teacher. "Izumi, what's wrong with Ed?" Her frown deepened. "I'm sorry, Roy. I send him into the gym to get a basketball. he didn't come back for nearly 10 minutes so I went there to look for him. As I went through the door I saw a soldier pinning him to the wall. He… he had no pants on. I think he got…" She couldn't end her sentence but Roy knew what she thought. He bowed his head. Izumi was shaking. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I should have taken care of him." Roy shook his head and laid a hand on her shoulder. "No. You didn't know that somebody was there. You couldn't know." He swallowed trying to comfort this woman.

Than the door to the infirmary opened, revealing Megan who got to them. "How is he?" Izumi and Roy asked in union. She sighed. "He is alright or as alright as he could be in this situation. He wasn't raped but it was pretty close from what he had told me. A minute later and it would have been too late." The adults let out a breath of relieve. "Can we get to him?" Megan nodded a sad look in her eyes. She laid a hand on Roy's shoulder. "Don't force him to tell you. He will talk to you when he's ready." Roy nodded and opened the door.

The curtains to separate the front from the beds were closed. He went through them to find Ed sitting on the bed nearest to the window the blankets wrapped tightly around his body. He looked out of the window as Roy sat next to him. "Hey." Roy couldn't think of anything more to say to his son. Ed turned to look at him, tears running down his cheeks. He began to shake and sob uncontrollably. He didn't do this for years. The boy threw himself against the broad chest of his father. Roy embraced him tightly as Ed cried. "Let it all out, Ed. It's alright." He stroked his hair and hugged him closer. He kissed him on the top of his head and didn't say anything. _Megan is right. When he want's to talk he will and I will be there._ As the sobs died down, Ed lifted his head and wiped the tears off his face. He sniffed. "I… I want to go home." His voice was low and hoarse from crying. Roy nodded and stood from the bed seeing the uniform of his son lying on the other bed. He took it and helped Ed changing from his soiled pants and shirt throwing them to the ground.

As Ed was in his school uniform he felt much better but didn't say anything. They left the school building to walk home. He knew that Ed had to make a statement at the police as soon as possible but he didn't want to force Ed too soon. It could wait until his son was ready. They got home to Riza waiting in the living room with her Hughes sitting Hughes on the couch. Roy sighed to the sight in front of him. Ed stood next to him, his head bowed and his bangs hiding his face. Nobody spoke a word. The young boy bit his bottom lip. He couldn't live with it any further, he had to tell them. He trusted them. "Where's Al?" Riza looked at him with a questioned look on her face. "With Gracia and Elysia. Why do you ask?" He swallowed. "He doesn't need to know, yet." Ed's statement didn't help much to answer their question. Ed sniffed. "Will you listen? Will you believe what I'm telling you?" His parents were taken aback by these questions. Roy took Ed in his arms. "Of course will we listen to you, Ed. We are your parents. You can tell us everything." He hugged him close, than let him go. The boy sat next to Hughes, his parents sitting on the couch on the other side of the table. Than he started to tell what Will had done to him and what he had done to Hohenheim and Trisha. He had to stop several times because of his crying.

Somewhere in between his story Hughes and Ed's parents changed places to comfort the young boy. After he was done he felt exhausted but some of the weight was lifted from his small shoulders. Roy rubbed Ed's back in circles. Ed was leaning against him, his eyes blood shoot from the crying and already half lidded. "I see. So that was haunting you in your nightmares." Ed just nodded to his father's statement. He swallowed. Hughes had his hands folded under his chin. He knew that they couldn't arrest Will for the murder of his parents because all the evidences were too old and there was nothing to prove Will's guilt even with Ed's statement. But he hoped that he could do something to get Will arrested or at least far away from Ed for the abuse and the nearly rape. _What can I do? These stupid laws are not helping._ Hughes sighed heavily rubbing his temples. "What's wrong Maes?" Roy looked at his friend. Hughes sighed again. "It is nothing. But it will be hard to get William for what he had done. We have Ed's statement but if Will has an alibi, there is not much I can do. I'm sorry." Ed's eyes went wide.

"Do you say he has to do something worse than this to get arrested?!" Riza was angry. She couldn't understand that the investigation department can't do anything. Roy stroked her arm trying to calm his wife. "I think it's enough for today. We are all exhausted and it's late. We need some sleep." Roy stood up taking Ed up in his strong arms. "Hughes, would it be okay for you if Al would stay with you tonight?" Hughes nodded to Roy's request. He knew that the three needed some time for them. "Sure Elysia loves Al's company. I will tell him good night from you if he's still up." Roy nodded walking upstairs to Ed's room. Riza got Hughes to the door. He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe the law can't help to get Will away from Ed but I have connections that will send him as far away as possible." She smiled sadly to his comment. "Thank you, Maes." He nodded and got out of the house. "You're welcome. Comfort him as good as possible. He needs you." She nodded. "We will."

She closed the door and went upstairs and knocked at Ed's door. "Come in." The deep voice of her husband invited her into the room. "I know that you think you're too old for this, but would you like to sleep with us in our bed?" She kneed next to the bed Ed was laying in. His blood shoot eyes looked in her watery ones. He nodded. "That would be nice." He sat up in his bed and let himself be carried to his parents' bedroom. He curled himself under the blankets with Roy and Riza on each side of him. He closed his eyes and let himself be tracked into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

AN.: End of this chapter… It was pretty hard to write… Actually I didn't know if I would let Will rape Ed until the end of the last one, but I couldn't do that to him… He would break… He is broken… But a rape… I mean you know… It would have been too much for him… yeah… The next chapter will be kind of sappy at the end…Please Review 

TenshiShanai. (I'm feeling ill in my stomach for writing a nearly rape… brrrrr…. disgusting…I hate Will…and I'm the author… oi ;)


	8. 8: Moving forward?

Disclaimer: I don **NOT** own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I have the series, the movie and the soundtracks at home

So in the last chapter Ed told his parents about his past… but what will come now?? Read to get to know it

Don't forget to review... I love that

TenshiShanai.

Erm… and as I told you this chapter will be kind of sappy…

_text_ - somebody is thinking

* * *

Chapter 8: Moving forward?

The next days went on without saying a word about the incident. Ed pretended it didn't happen but every time he looked in his parents' eyes he saw the pity. He didn't want that. _Nothing happened. Please don't look that way. _Ed crowded it out. He acted as normal as possible, he didn't want Al or Winry to know. He pleaded to Roy and Riza not to tell them, he would do it at soon as he was ready. Ed smiled but the smile didn't reach his now dull golden eyes. His eyes were blood shot from the lack of sleep, black rings forming under them. He didn't eat probably and worked a lot for school just to not think about Will and the gym.

Roy saw the change in his eldest son's behaviour. Ed acted, pretending nothing happened, being happy and smiling. But it wasn't him. He could see his son's soul break. He got angry, not only with Ed's behaviour, but also with himself. Hughes told him the day before it all happened that Will was coming back to Central after being in the east after his enlisting. Roy wanted to tell as soon as he got home but Ed was fast asleep and he didn't want to wake the boy. The next morning Ed was late and he couldn't tell him either. He wished he could turn back time even he knew he couldn't. He felt Ed shutting down. The preteen didn't want to be touched and one morning he saw Ed coming from the shower his skin red from the hot water. _Oh dear. How can I help you to get better? Talk to me, please._

He sighed heavily as he saw his son sitting on his desk working for school. It was already midnight and the boy had to go to school the next morning. He knocked at the door frame entering his son's room. Ed looked up at him his eyes tired. Roy sat on the bed eyeing the boy he loves so much. "Ed." The boy turned to see his father. "Yes?" His voice was low and a bit hoarse from the lack of sleep. "We need to talk, sweetie." Ed frowned. "About what? And don't call me small." Roy smiled to this comment. "I didn't call you small." He sighed his eyes on the floor. And I think you know what we have to talk about." Ed turned back to his books. "No. I don't want to talk. I talked the other night. That's enough." He took his pen to go on with writing as Roy laid his hand over his and stopped him from any movement. "Please." There it was again, the pity in his father's eyes. "No!" Ed shook the hand off hoping Roy would understand that he didn't want to go on with the conversation.

Roy got angry with his boy. Ed was so stubborn sometimes; he knew the small body of his wouldn't take the abuse long enough not to be bad for his own health. He turned Ed around forcefully, his touch firm on the boy's shoulders. Ed's eyes were wide with shock to his father's action. Roy felt him trembling under his touch, his eyes terrifies. He loosened his grip. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" But Ed didn't respond. He backed away as Roy tried to touch him again. "Ed. I'm sorry." He shook his head and panicked. A little voice in his head told him to flee out of the room, out of the house.

He got up and ran away leaving his father standing there. He got his shoes from the hallway and the jacket out of the closet leaving the house, running out into the darkness. Roy watched the boy leaving. Before he could think about following him he heard the front door slamming. His feet moved on their own down the stairs. He ran out of the house but couldn't see the boy in the streets. Roy got back in the house going to the telephone. Riza was standing in her nightgown in the hallway a questioned look on her face. Al was next to her rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Darling, what's wrong?" Roy dialled the only number he knew where he could get help. "Ed and I got into a small quarrel and I gripped Ed hard on his shoulders. He panicked and ran away." Roy rubbed the bridge of his nose. Riza knew he did that only when he was really worried.

Her husband was waiting for a response on the other line drumming with his fingers on the small telephone table in the hallway.

'Hughes.' The sleepy voice of Roy's best friend answered.

"Maes? Ed ran away and we have to find him." Roy's voice was thick with worry.

'What did you do?' Maes knew him too well. Roy swallowed.

"I tell you everything but now we have to find him."

'I'll be there in some minutes.'

Roy laid the receiver on the cradle swallowing nervously. "Why did nii-san run away?" al's soft voice asked. "I… I did something and… I don't know, Al." His eyes saddened. "Go to bed, cutie. We wake you up when Ed's back." He heard his wife's soft voice speaking to their son. _What if he doesn't come back? I'm an awful Dad to him. I shouldn't be so hard after what had happened._ He closed his eyes trying to hold his tears back. He felt the soft hand of his wife on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault and it wasn't Ed's fault. He will come back." He took her hand kissing it lightly. "I hope you're right." She stroked his cheeks as Hughes rang the bell, the two men leaving immediately. "Do you have an idea where he could be?" Roy shook his head. "No. I think we have to search everywhere. But he can't be that far away." Hughes nodded driving through the empty streets.

Ed stopped, exhausted from running the whole time. He looked around to get any information where he was. He walked slowly as he got near a huge iron gate. _The graveyard._ He entered the ghostly place knowing what he was searching for. Slowly he approached two grave stones. _Trisha Elric. Beloved mother and wife. Hohenheim Elric. Beloved father and husband. Philosopher Alchemist. _He sniffed and sat down on the damp grass his knees pulled to his chest his arms around his shins. He buried his face on his knees starting to sob.

Roy and Hughes were searching nearly an hour until they had the idea to go to the graveyard. They stood there for a while watching Ed sitting in front of his parents' graves. Hughes laid his hand on Roy's shoulder. "Go to him. He needs you." Roy just nodded walking slowly over to his son sitting down next to him. "I'm sorry, Ed. I shouldn't have been so hard to you. Not after what had happened." Ed sniffed. "It's okay. I shouldn't have overreacted." Roy sighed heavily. "What I tell you know may make you cry or angry but please hear me out." Ed nodded and waited for Ed to go on. "I knew that William was here and I knew that he enlisted to the army two years ago. I wanted to tell you the day before… before this happened." He swallowed hard. "I just didn't want to wake you that night. You were sleeping peacefully and the next morning you were late and I couldn't speak to you. I knew that Will would come to you. I just hoped I could warn you before he got the chance to get to you. I hoped you were safe at school."

Roy went silent. He hoped he would get any response from the boy next to him, but Ed kept silent. "I was angry, you know. I was angry, because you smiled pretending to be happy. You did the things you did before but you shut down." He embraced Ed, feeling the boy trembling first than relaxing slowly. "Ed. I don't want you to break. Your body won't work any longer when you go on like this. I'm worried. I'm scarred." He hugged him closer as Ed clinched to Roy's open jacket. His sobs got louder, his body shaking heavily. Roy rubbed his back trying to calm the boy who was able to let go. "Ed, you're allowed to cry. You don't have to be strong if you don't want to be." he kissed him on his head. "B… but I cried so much the other night. I thought it would be enough. I didn't want Winry or Al to notice. I wanted to be myself and not a cry baby." He sniffed loudly. "Maybe it wasn't enough. Maybe it won't be enough for the rest of your life. But I want you to know that we will always be there for you." Ed nodded. "I know." He sniffed again wiping the tears off his face. He looked Roy straight in the eyes. "I want to go home."

Roy gave him a warm smile and stood up. He looked at the gravestones, an idea flashing through his mind. "Ed, could you transmute two white lilies for me?" The boy gave him a questioned look but did as he was asked and gave him the beautiful lilies. Roy laid one on each gravestone and stepped back taking Ed's hand in his. "I never could say thank you to you. Ed is a wonderful son for my wife and me and a wonderful elder brother to Alphonse. We can't live without him anymore." Ed looked from Roy to the gravestones and back wiping the new tears off. "Enough of these sappy things. I'm cold and I want to go home to Mom and Al." Roy nodded and walked with his son from the graveyard to Hughes waiting in the warm car.

The drive home was quiet. Roy and Ed were sitting on the backseat both looking out of the window. Then Hughes spoke up. "I nearly forgot to tell you. I arranged that William goes back to the east. I can't promise he will stay there for a long time but he won't be a threat to anybody." Ed felt lighter with this information. It was a kind of hope for him. He knew that he has to become stronger to fight his brother the next time they meet. He hoped he would have enough time.

At home they were greeted by Riza and hot chocolate for all three, of course Ed's was made without milk. Ed apologized to her, too, but she only shook her head taking him in a warm embrace. Soon after Hughes left them alone as Ed and his parents went upstairs to go to bed. "Mom, Dad?" They looked at him. "Yes?" He swallowed. "Could I stay home tomorrow?" They looked at each other. "Sure. We will think about an excuse." Roy ruffled his son's hair. "Good night, sweetie." Ed rolled his eyes. "You will always call me that, won't you?" Roy just nodded. Riza kissed him on his forehead. "Sleep well, Edo-chan." He nodded than blushed. "Could… could I come and sleep in your bed when I have a nightmare? I know I'm too old, but, you know it felt nice the other night." The blush deepened. "Sure." Ed smiled to his parents words, snuggling under the blankets. He smiled as he closed his eyes not to afraid to dream about Will or the incident in the gym. He knew he could go to his parents. With their help he could move forward at last.

* * *

An.: And another chapter done. I told you it would be sappy. Hope it wasn't too sappy… Please Review… You know it's Christmas soon…. As we are speaking I'm planning on a Christmas story special for this story… the first chapter is already written :D 

Hope you enjoyed the chapter TenshiShanai.


	9. 9: It's good to talk

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. I just love "playing" with them.

* * *

Chapter 9: It's good to talk

The phone was ringing ad Ed entered their house with Black Hayate. Both were soaking wet because the rain has started without any sings as they went for the dog's walk. Black Hayate was a present from his father's officers to them. His father wasn't very happy at first but allowed the pet as it mad his son's and his wife happy. He took the receiver in his hand and answered the phone.

"Mustang Residence. Edward is speaking." He took his boots and his coat off while waiting for an answer.

'Hey, sweetie, it's your father. How are you?' Ed rolled his eyes. _Will he ever stop calling me that??_

"I'm fine Dad. Why are you calling? It's not the usually time you do." Roy was sent to the east as some villagers revolted against the military. It was nothing major at first but than an officer shoot a child and it died. They never found the culprit but the bullet was from the military. Roy was a Brigadier General and one of the best officers and diplomatic Central had. It was nearly a month now he had left and his family missed him.

'I'm calling because we're coming home. The train leaves tonight and we arrive at Central Station tomorrow at 1.30 in the afternoon. We could calm the villagers down and got the situation under control.' Roy sighed.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy that you can come home?"

'Sure I am. But I wish we could have found the officer who killed the child, so we could have him under arrest.' He sighed again, than Ed heard Hughes' voice in the background demanding that he wants to talk to his pregnant wife.

'Ed, I think we have to end our conversation. Will you be there tomorrow?'

"I'm sorry, Dad. But I have to do some project for school with Winry."

'On your free day? That's a pity. So I see you in the evening I guess?'

"Yes. I'm home for dinner. I tell Mom you called."

'Give her a kiss from me and hug Al.'

"I will. Dad?"

'Yes?'

"Take care and I love you." Roy smiled.

'I will and I love you, too. See you tomorrow.'

"See you tomorrow. Bye."

'Bye.'

They ended the call and Roy had a happy and distant smile on his face.

"Hey, Roy, what are you smiling at?" Hughes waved a hand in front of his friend's face trying to bring him back to reality.

"It's nothing, Maes. It's just great to know that you have a family waiting at home for you." He went back to his quarter preparing for his drive home.

Ed was 16 now. Most teenagers try to be independent and go for a dance with their friends at night or have quarrels with their parents about nearly everything they do or don't do. Roy sighed. His son wasn't one of the usual teenagers. He was quiet, nearly shy, until somebody called him 'short' and one could count the arguments on one hand Ed and his parents had since he turned 13. He had a relationship with Winry but they hardly went on a date. He could remember the talk he and Ed had one night as all the other family members were sound asleep.

Mini-Flashback-Thingy

"Hey, aren't you supposed to sleep?" Roy entered the room. It was some days before he left to the east. Ed looked at him than back to the books he was reading.

"I'm 16 and not 10. You don't have to tell me that I have to go to bed or when I have to go." Roy sat on the bed and eyed him carefully. He took one of the photos from the desk.

"How's the therapy going?" Ed smiled softly.

"It's going well. The Doc is nice, much better than the old jerk before." Ed snickered. He didn't have much luck with the choice of his therapists. The first one was an old man, with salt and pepper hair, who searched in Ed's behaviour for any signs why William had acted the way he had. The second was not really interested in Ed himself but Ed's biological father, Hohenheim. Now he had his third therapist in nearly 3 and half years. It was a nice young woman, fresh from the university. She was befriended with Megan; that way the Mustangs got to know her.

"Maybe, because the doctor is a woman? They are supposed to be more sensitive." Ed giggled.

"Yeah, maybe. But it's good to talk to her. She is really interested in me and my story." Ed's smile was distant, thinking of the nice doctor.

Roy still held the picture in his hands, where Ed and Winry were standing in front of the huge Christmas tree in the Armstrong mansion.

"It was a pleasant party." Ed looked at him curious what Roy was talking about. He smiled to the memory.

"Yeah it was." _Our first kiss and this photograph obsessed guy had made a photo._

"How long have you and Winry been together now?" Ed blinked several times than looked at the ceiling.

"I think for nearly 3 years now." Roy nodded and put the photo back on the desk.

"It's a long time, isn't it?" He swallowed and blushed a light pink avoiding looking at his son. "You… Erm… I think we have to talk a bit… about prevention." Ed looked at him questionably before it hit him what exactly his father was talking about. He blushed nearly ten different shades of red.

"No… nonononoo." Roy looked up and was as red as Ed was.

"Do you mean… you have already?" Ed shook his head fast.

"No. I mean… we talked about it, but… you know… I… would you be delighted if I would assure you that I'm still a virgin?" He swallowed and pushed his loose blond hair behind his ear. Roy let out a breath he was not aware he was holding.

"Yes… actually I am delighted." His gaze softened. "I wanted to talk to you before you do it." He looked at the carpet under his feet. "Because I would assume that it's kind of hard for you to let_ this_ happen." Ed nodded nearly invisible. He couldn't forget what William had done to him. But his Doc had told him, that forgetting would be crowding it and Ed didn't want to crowd it anymore he had done.

He pushed another strand behind his ear.

"Y…you… could you…? I mean tell me what may happen?" He gulped. "You know… when we would do it…" Ed laid a hand over his eyes trying to cool down a bit. _That's so embarrassing. _Ed swallowed and took the hand from his eyes still as red as a tomato. He stood up and sat down beside his father on the bed.

"What do you want to know? I… mean… what do you know already?" Ed lowered his head.

"The biological stuff?" His voice was high from embarrassment. His father nodded to his answer.

"So you know the basic stuff. You just should know that it sometimes happens… when both feel it should happen. It is normally not planed and mostly a bit fast." His father swallowed again than looked in Ed's eyes. "But I know that you and Winry will know when you both are ready for _that_. But to be prepared…" He took a small package out of his pant's pocket and gave it Ed. "…you should have those." Ed eyed the small package of condoms still very red.

"Thanks." He swallowed. He didn't know what to say else. Roy stood up and ruffled Ed's hair.

"Go to bed. You need your sleep." Ed grinned wide.

"I will. Good night, Dad."

He got out of Ed's room, "Good night sweetie." and closed the door behind him leaning against it for several minutes. _This went better than I thought._ He walked to his own bedroom to get his needed sleep.

Mini-Flashback-Thingy-End

Roy heard somebody knocking on the door as he closed his suitcase ready to leave.

"Come in." Havoc entered the room saluting lazily.

"The car is waiting, Brigadier General." Roy nodded, took his suitcase from the bed and left the room, happy that he could be with his family the next day.

Ed didn't like to stand up this early. He hated mornings. They had a free week to work on a project for school and he and Winry would meet at Winry's because it was too hectic with a young boy and girl playing in the house with a dog. Riza had taken Elicia in because Gracia wasn't doing well with her second pregnancy and lay in the hospital. So they decided to go to Winry where only she and her grandmother lived and they could actually get some work done. The teenager stood up performing his morning routine before he slipped in his black leather pants, the black tank top and the black jacket he wore in his free time. He went down to find a note placed on his breakfast.

_Dear Edo-chan_

_Al and I went with Elicia and Black Hayate to Gracia's to clean up before Maes comes home. We will go to the station from there. Help yourself with the breakfast and greet Winry from us. Take care, I love you. Mom_

Ed smiled to the note and ate his breakfast before he left the house to go to Winry. He didn't notice the persons eyeing him from the distance. He slowly walked down the streets.

As they were sure nobody would come, the woman and the two men went to the Mustang house. They unlocked it in seconds and got into it. The woman looked around to see a family portrait hanging there and took it from the wall.

"Oh, Envy. Isn't that the boy you have a photo of?" Lust swept with her finger over Ed's young face in the photo. The person in question turned around and looked at the photo in her hand. He smirked. _Must have been taken as the bastard's son had been born._

"Get it back on the wall. We are not here for that." She put it back as the third person, a small bold man, approached them.

"I'm hungry, Lust." She patted him on the head.

"Eat whatever you like, Gluttony." They walked into the living room.

"This major is really amazing. She handles family and job." Lust walked over to the heath where more pictures were standing.

"What a cute family." Her voice was full of sarcasm.

"Do whatever you like, I'm going upstairs." Envy walked upstairs. The first room was the master bedroom. _How domestic._ He walked further until he reached his destination. _Here we are._ He opened the door to a smaller bedroom. The bed was standing under the window which was lightly ajar. Envy approached the well made bed and stroked with his one hand over it. _So here are you sleeping every night. I wish I could know what you're dreaming about._ He looked at the desk standing next to the bed and took the photo with Ed and Winry on it. _So you have a little girlfriend? How nice. _Envy took the photo out f the frame. He smiled evilly than went to the commode opening the first drawer. He took one of the boxers out of it and sniffed taking the scent in.

He laid himself on the bed and sniffed again at the boxers as he laid the photo next to his head unzipping his pants. He freed his throbbing member stroking over his tip. He hissed to the feeling as he took the boxers in his other hand stoking his erection with it. The photo was back in his other hand. _Oh, Ed. You're so sweet. I hope I can taste you soon._ He smiled and moved faster until he came, soiling the boxers and parts of the bed sheets with his seed. He panted heavily and sat up._I wonder if you do this with this little slut here._ Suddenly Envy got angry and tore the picture apart leaving a half of Ed and one of Winry. He kissed the part with Ed on it and lay back against the headboard.

Ed was sitting in Winry's bed eying her, while he pretended to read the book. _She is so cute in her new skirt and her hair down. _They were alone at Winry's home. Her grandmother decided to join some ladies playing bridge at the city hall centre. He swallowed and returned reading the book. He was surprised as Winry sat next to him on the bed looking him straight in the face what held a pink flush.

"Ed…I…" He couldn't think as her soft lips met his. They had kissed before, but this time was different. It was more intense and lust filled and Ed knew he was ready for what would happen next, as he kissed back.

* * *

An.: blushes So… erm… how was that?? Better than the last one?? I hope so… I had a lot of fun writing the flashback-part I liked it chukles Erm… yeah and maybe I should give a warning for the next chapter… there will be a lemon in there blushes more 

Please Review

TenshiShanai.


	10. 10: Love and hate are close

Disclaimer: I don **NOT** own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Whoa!! Over 1.000 hits celebrating thank you so much guys and so many reviews Yay!! I never thought that somebody would be interested in reading my story and now that!! Thank you!!

Let's come to chapter 10. I should warn you. There is a lemon in there and if you don't want to read it skip that part at the beginning.

Please review

TenshiShanai.

* * *

Chapter 10: Love and hate are close

---------------Lemon start----------------------------

The teenagers were lying on the bed stroking and kissing over their bodies. Ed's jacket was long time gone as well as Winry's shirt, his own shirt hanging loosely out of his pants. He stroked lightly over her abdomen, leaving no part untouched. Their kisses became more lust filled as Ed's tongue asks for entrance licking on Winry's lower lip. She moaned in the kiss as he tasted the sweetness of her mouth.

"Ed… I…" He looked at her, his eyes glassed and full of desire, his cheeks red.

"Winry…" He swallowed. She was so beautiful lying under him, panting from the kiss they just shared. Winry pushed some of his hair behind his ear after she pulled his hair loose.

"Ed… I want this please…" She kissed him again and he leaned into this kiss. His hand travelled upward. He carefully fondled her breast showing this way that he wanted this as much as she wants it. She started to yank on his shirt and pulling it over his head. She caressed his well built chest and stroked over one of his already hardened nibbles. He hissed to the feeling and couldn't wait much longer. But he wanted this to last as long as possible.

"Ed… I want you to be sure… that you want this… I don't want to force you to something, you don't want…" He gave her a questioned look and snickered.

"Shouldn't… shouldn't that be my line?" He kissed her on her swollen lips.

"Yes… normally but…you… I mean… what happened with you and…" She didn't end her sentence, but Ed knew what she was referring to. He had told her one night after they got together. He didn't want to make that a secret.

"I know… But I want that if you want that. I love you. I trust you." She stroked his cheek with her thump and nodded.

"I want that. I love you, too and there is nobody I would trust more beside my grandmother…" He smiled and began planting kisses along her jaw than her neck until he arrived on her cleavage she arched her back to allow him better access to open her bra. It didn't take him long. He caressed her breast nibbling on the other one. Her breath was heavy and hot on his head, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Please, Edward. Make… make love to me." His movements stopped abrupt as he looked her in her eyes, she was red as a tomato embarrassed by her own statement. He just nodded and started to unbuckle the belt on her skirt. She reached forward to mimic the movements on Ed's own belt. The remaining clothes were removed fast and they were laying there just in their underwear, still kissing and caressing each other. Ed took a last look into her desire full eyes.

"You're really sure about this?" She nodded.

"Are you?" He swallowed and nodded, too, getting up to get his wallet.

"Wh… what are you doing?" She leaned on her elbows to see him rummage through his pants. He took a small cellophane package out of his wallet.

"Pre…prevention." He swallowed again and lay back on the bed. He tried to calm himself down, the first time really grateful his father had given him these and he didn't have to buy himself some.

Ed started kissing Winry again as he slowly stripped her from her slip. She swallowed as the air got to the already wet spot between her legs and made her shiver.

"You're nervous?" He smiled down at her kissing her lovely on her lips.

"Yes I am. Aren't you?" She got nearly angry at him, because sure she was nervous. This was her first time and it was with Ed, the boy, she loved since the day she met him.

"I would lie, if I said I wasn't." He gave one last kiss before he took his boxers off freeing his erection. She spread her legs to allow him to settle between them. He opened the small package and took the condom out ready to roll it over his groin.

"Wait!" He stopped and looked at her as she sat up. "Let us do this together." He swallowed and blushed even more if this still was possible. She laid her hand on his and helped him to roll it over, than laid back on the bed waiting for what will come next. Ed took a deep breath and positioned himself in front of her wet entrance.

"I… I don't know if I will hurt you and I hope I don't…" He swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

"You won't hurt me. Just go on." She stroked his arm as he nodded. He whispered 'I love you' as he kissed her and entered her in one fluid motion. She was tight, wet and hot. He opened his eyes again to look in her loving ones.

They started with a slow steady rhythm kissing and moaning in each other's ears. Nearing his climax and feeling that Winry was close to hers, too, Ed began to thrust faster in her until he climaxed in the condom feeling her walls tightening as she reached her own orgasm. They laid there for a while panting heavily letting sink in what they just had shared. Ed held her tight to his body kissing her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She swept some of his strands out of his face. "But you know that we have to go back to your parents' house soon. It's already late and I think your father wants to see you." He nodded.

"I know. But I just want to enjoy sometime with you. Just you and me." He kissed her on her lips stroking with his fingers over her back.

"Maybe we should get a shower first before we go back." She stated and Ed just smiled. They both got up and took a shower together before they redressed and went back to Ed's house.

-----------------End of lemon----------------------

They walked hand in hand back to the Mustang household. They were in their own thoughts until they turned into the street where Ed and his family lived. They were stopped by a military police officer saying that they couldn't go behind the barrier.

"Listen officer. I live there. My family lives there…" The police officer gave him a look.

"And you should listen to what I was saying. You can't go behind the barrier. It's an order, even if you live there, kid." The officer smirked at Edward who got angrier every moment.

"Could you at least tell me, why there is a barrier?" Ed tried to calm down his anger still showing in his eyes. The officer sighed.

"If you really are that interested, I gonna tell ya, kid." The officer scratched his head. "There was a break-in in a house of a high ranking military officer down there." He pointed in the direction where Ed's family lived. "I heard, the burglars were really violent, crushed some furniture and stuff and left some pretty bad messages in there." Ed's eyes were large as he listened to what the officer was telling them. _No, please don't. Don't let it be our house._ He swallowed hard as Winry laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward? What's wrong?" He couldn't think anymore. He got over the barrier hearing the officer and Winry shouting after him.

Ed ran as fast as he could until he saw two military officers coming out of the house, both pale and the one rubbing the back of the other to calm him. He slowed down until he was next to them.

"Havoc, Fuery." He panted heavily trying to get his lungs filled with air. The officers were starring at him.

"Ed. You aren't supposed to be here." Ed gave Havoc an angry glare.

"I live here. Why shouldn't I be here?" Ed stepped on the stairs to get into the house as Havoc gripped his arm.

"You should really avoid seeing that." Havoc's eyes were full with concern; Ed had never seen the man looking that way. He smiled sadly than shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I have to see it myself." Havoc loosened the grip on the teenager's arm and nodded, swallowing heavily.

"But be aware that it's not a nice sight." Havoc looked at him swallowing again. Ed nodded and got into the house carefully not to destroy any evidences.

The hallway was smudged with something he didn't realised, the photographs lying shattered on the floor. He took a glance into the living room where his father was talking to another officer. Avoiding to be seen by them he walked up the stairs. Everywhere was the fluid on the walls and the wallpaper was destroyed. He walked past his parent's bedroom to get into his own to see what damage was done there. He slowly opened his slightly ajar door and stepped inside. His eyes grew large. His curtains were hanging from the curtain rail, his bed sheets were ranked up and his desk was nearly fully destroyed. He swallowed hard and approached his bed where he could see some of his clothes lying. He took one of his boxers from the bed and looked at the crusty mass on it. He let it drop down and sniffed. He hadn't even recognised that he started crying. He knew one person who was able to do that. He looked around to find a piece of the photo with him and Winry on it lying on the floor next to the bed. He took it and turned it around. '_You're mine. Remember that.'_ was standing on the backside. Ed gagged from the realisation. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran out of his room and into the bathroom where he threw up his last meal into the toilet bowl. As he was done he sat next to the toilet trying to calm down. He breathed heavily. _Calm down. I have to calm down._ He was dizzy and couldn't stand up. The last thing he could remember was his father's face, coming into the room looking worried. He couldn't hear him shouting his name as he welcomed the darkness and let himself fall to the floor.

It was hours later that he woke up with a hand stroking his hair carefully. He opened his eyes to see his mother sitting next to him.

"Mom? Where am I?" He tried to sit up but felt the dizziness claiming his body again.

"You should lie down. Do you remember anything?" She pulled the comforter tightly around his shaking body.

"I was in my room and than I ran to the bathroom to… to throw up… and than I've seen Dad before everything went black." He swallowed still tasting the vomit. She gave him a glass of water and nodded.

"Your father found you sitting next to the toilet. He said you didn't respond as he called your name." She pushed some of the strands out of his forehead. "I tell the others that you're awake." She stood up and reached for the handle to open the door. Ed looked at her hesitantly.

"Where's Winry?" She turned around and smiled.

"She's downstairs playing with Al and Elicia." Ed nodded and sighed as she left the room. The last time she had seen Ed this broken was after the incident at his school, but this time there was something else. There was not only worry in his eyes but also pure hatred for the person who had done that. _This can't be good…_

* * *

AN.: blushes that was my first lemon ever okay I've read some but never wrote one in my entire life it wasn't actually as hard as I thought blushes even more the second part was a bit harder with Ed's feelings and the house… yeah… I just wanted to tell you that…and they have been in Hughes' house… please review, okay?

TenshiShanai.


	11. 11: My decision

Disclaimer: No… I didn't get FMA for Christmas.

Hey there

I'm sooooooooooo sorry I didn't update in such a long time but I had really a lot of things to do. The week before Christmas was hell and then at my patent's home I hadn't a computer and back in Dresden university started again with lots of things to do such as enlisting for my exams. I hope you can forgive me.

I try to update the last parts of this story as soon as possible… Yeah… we're coming to an end. I have already planned a new story… this time a yaoi-one Hope some of you read that, too.

Now enjoy this chapter.

Take care.

TenshiShanai.

* * *

Chapter 11 – My decision

Roy was staring at the photos in front of him. He didn't remember the last time he felt so helpless. Maybe the night Ed ran run away. But this way something different. It wasn't 'only' Ed anymore and Ed knew that.

Flashback ++++

Roy came home or what they now called home. They lived together with Hughes and his family until they would find another house. None of them wanted to go back to the place they used to call home. It was actually not possible as the fluid on the walls was poisonous and they couldn't remove it. The Brigadier General thought that this caused Ed to throw up as he always had been sensitive to his environment. He walked quietly through the living room hearing somebody filling a glass of water in the kitchen. Ed was standing at the counter empting his glass. His hair was plastered against his forehead, his face glistening from a thin layer of sweat. _Another nightmare?_ Roy, Riza and Hughes had found Ed often in the kitchen at night sweating. The only respond they got out of him was 'nightmare'.

Ed turned around as he heard somebody approaching the kitchen.

"Hey." Roy stopped at the threshold and leaned against the doorframe. Ed put the glass back into the sink.

"Hey. You're home already?" Roy sighed. He didn't manage to come home the usual time with the investigation of the case. It was a miracle that he could go home before midnight.

"I feel like shit." He ached his back and tried to stretch his stiff muscles.

"Actually you like it, too." Roy rolled his eyes. Sure you would get such a comment from your teenage boy. He tried to get over with it and changed the subject.

"Another nightmare?" Ed looked at him and nodded. "Want to talk about it?" Ed hesitated and looked to the floor. Roy was standing beside him waiting for an answer.

"It's always the same nightmare. Always about… the past." The expression on his face was painful.

"About him?" Roy's voice was soft trying to calm the boy. They didn't mention the name but they knew who was meant. The teenager nodded and swallowed.

"This incident what happened at home… It was him, too…" Roy looked at him questionably.

"I… We don't know that. He's in the East."

Ed smiled sarcastically.

"I know that it was him." He left the kitchen and walked back to the guest room he shared with his brother.

Flashback end ++++

Roy sighed heavily. This conversation took place two nights ago and he had ordered Hughes to investigate Ed's statement. He hoped the boy wasn't right. Than somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hughes had a sober expression on his face a thick folder under his arm. Roy knew immediately what this would mean to him and his family.

"So Ed was right?" His best friend took a place in front of his desk and laid the folder on it.

"Have you ever heard of the 'Seven Sins'?" Roy gave him a look.

"You mean Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride, Sloth and Greed? The seven sins forbidden for humankind to fall for? Hughes that is an old believe. Nothing more. What would they have to do with a housebreak?" Hughes gestured to the folder.

"Look in it. You will be impressed." Roy took the folder and opened it.

"The Seven Sins – Secret Military Organisation under the command of Colonel Frank Archer. Archer?" Roy swallowed. He knew this man and his ambitions. Hughes nodded.

"Go on." Roy got back to his reading.

"The members are known as violent and have committed several crimes in their childhood and early adulthood. They were under military custody until they had been old enough to enlist. Afterwards they got a special training to make them loyal to the military and their superior officer." Roy looked at Hughes. "This can't be How is it possible to have a military organisation consisting of criminals?" Hughes shrugged.

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that they were there as the child was shot in Liore." Roy couldn't believe what Hughes was saying.

"Do you mean they did that? Killing a child?" He swallowed. _Nobody can be that cruel._ He didn't get an answer. To be honest he didn't want one. "Where are they now?" Hughes leaned forward.

"They are here. Somewhere here in Central." Roy nodded a deep frown on his face. He turned the page and his eyes got wide. One of the records held the name he didn't want to read in there. William Elric. Code Name: Envy. He gasped. The picture next to the personal details showed a man with dark green hair and maniac lilac eyes.

"This…this is…" Roy swallowed. "It can't be…" Hughes nodded.

"I know it's hard to believe but it's him and it is the person Izumi and Ed described as the person who tried to rape him." Hughes swallowed and thought about the best way to announce the next message. "And it's not the first time those people did something they did to your house." He licked his lips. "They did it normally to somebody who was against the state or was a known criminal. But they did it the same way. They smeared this fluid on the walls and destroyed the house and killed everyone who lived there. No matter if they had been children, women or men. They just killed and let it look like a robbery. Sometimes they raped the children." Roy got angrier with every minute Hughes was talking.

"Those bastards!" His face was red from anger as a thought flashed through his mind. He stood up immediately and walked around his desk to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Hughes stood up as well trying to follow his friend through the hallways. Roy didn't look back as he went through the main entrance of Central HQ.

"When they are here and when this Envy is William than we have to talk to Ed and we have to protect him." He walked fast to his car opening it. "I don't want this Bastard to get to him." Roy got inside and started it. He slowly drove out of the gate of Central HQ. There was not much traffic so he sped up. Suddenly another car hit him in the front. He didn't see it approaching him. He was bleeding heavily as he fainted.

* * *

End of this chapter. Thank you for reading it. Please leave a review they make my day

Thanks. TenshiShanai.


	12. 12: It's starting

Disclaimer: Nope… Well Novel 3 was fine… I read it on one evening….

So now to Chapter 12….Let's see what's happening now…

* * *

Chapter 12 – It's starting

Ed was running down the halls of Central hospital. It just has been 30 minutes that Havoc had come to the academy to tell him that Roy had been in an accident. He couldn't wait to get driven there as it was rush hour in Central and so he ran the whole way. Several nurses shouted behind him that he was not allowed to run in the hallways but he didn't care, he just wanted to be with his family. He rounded the last corner and saw his mother sitting on one of the uncomfortable chairs, Hughes next to her.

"Mum. Uncle Maes!" Ed slowed down and walked to them. His mother wiped her tears off on a handkerchief. Hughes rubbed her back. "What happened?" Ed stood in front of them. Riza and Hughes shook their heads.

"We don't know. He was on his way to the academy than he got hit by a car." Hughes sighed heavily. Ed looked at him quizzically.

"What did he want at the academy? Why was he on the way there?" Hughes looked him in the eyes.

"He wanted to warn you." Ed swallowed. He knew what his father wanted to tell him.

The light of the surgery room went out and Megan came out taking her mask off walking to the three people waiting. Riza stood up with a start. "How is he?" The doctor sighed.

"We could rescue his eye and stabilise him but he lost a lot of blood. He is pretty weak now. Stay by his side." At that moment a few nurses brought Roy in his bed out of the surgery room. He looked pale and had gauze over his left eye.

It was hours later that Roy showed any signs of consciousness. He tried to open his eye and saw Ed sitting next to his bed hunched over the mattress. Next to him was an empty chair. _Must be where Riza was sitting._ Roy tried to swallow but his mouth was dry. He looked around to find where he could get some water from. He tried to sit up but hadn't the strength to do so. Ed noticed the small motions on the bed. He slowly looked up to look in one dark eye of his father. He smiled softly.

"Hey your up, lazy bones." Roy was used to the teasing by now and gave his son the best glare he could muster. He closed his eye and tried to concentrate, he still felt the blood lose.

"W…water…" Ed got up and purred some water in a glass giving it to his father. Roy swallowed and gave the glass back to his son. "Where's your Mum?" The boy sat down.

"Don't know. She was still there when I fell asleep. Maybe she talks to Megan or is at home with Al." Roy nodded. Talking was exhausting and he felt he hadn't the strength yet. Ed looked at him with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry." Roy turned to his son.

"Wha…?" Ed shook his head.

"I'm sorry. You wanted to come to me and than you had the accident. It's my fault. If you wouldn't have driven to the academy you wouldn't be injured." He tried to suppress a sob but failed. "You nearly lost an eye there."

Roy's eyes widened due to the things his son told him. He reached forward to lay his hand over Ed's stroking it softly.

"It was not your fault… You can't feel responsible for that…"

"But… I… You were…" Roy shook his head.

"It was an accident Ed. You're not responsible." He laid his head back on the pillow. "Please listen to me Ed." He sighed. "I know that you feel responsible for everything what happens. But believe me, you're not. It was an accident what happened to me, nothing more and nothing less. If you want to blame somebody so blame the other driver, he…"

"There was no other driver Dad." Roy gave him a look.

"Wha…? But how?" Ed frowned and shrugged.

"Maes said there was no incident that the other car had a driver." The boy bowed his head. Roy looked around his room unfocused.

"That means?" Roy frowned as Hughes came into the room with a big folder under his arm.

"It means that this was not an accident Roy." His best friend sat next to Ed and laid a hand on the teenager's shoulder. "Ed this is confidential, would you…?" The boy looked up and nodded. He took his coat and left the room. Unseen by the two men was the fact the Ed took a photo from the floor and left the hospital immediately.

"So Maes, want to tell me what's going on?" Hughes opened the folder.

"The accident happened this morning. There was not much traffic and the weather…"

"I know this! Tell me why you believe that this was no accident!" Roy looked really angry and let his head fall back on the pillow due to exhaustion. Hughes sighed heavily.

"Remember what we talked about this morning?" Roy nodded. "And do you remember the signs in the house?" Roy nodded again a questionable look on his face.

"You mean it was 'them'?" Hughes nodded and laid photos from the other car on Roy's lap that he could see them. On and inside the car have been marks of a snake biting her own tail. The red fluid was everywhere inside the car.

"But one thing doesn't make sense." Roy looked at his friend.

"What didn't make sense?" He swallowed. Hughes looked him into his eye.

"There was a message: 'You're mine.' and the number 15 under it. It wasn't destroyed by the accident but we couldn't get what it means. I have a photo from this message." Hughes rummaged through the folder but couldn't find it. "It was there as I left… Where could it be? Have I lost it somewhere?" He looked around but couldn't see it lying there. Roy looked at him. He already presumed where the photograph would be.

"Hughes where is Ed?" Hughes looked at him.

"In the cafeteria I think. He was the whole time here. He must be hungry…" Hughes looked at Roy and his mouth fell open. "You think he knows, don't you?" Roy smirked weakly.

"He knew who the one in our house was, and he's clever Maes. If the photo fell out here and he found it, than he's on the way to _him_." Hughes swallowed to the words of his friend.

"We have to think clearly. I gonna watch if he's still here and if not, we're going to find him." Hughes stood up and left the room to search for Ed or somebody who could know if the boy was still there. But Roy couldn't wait this long.

He stood up from his bed taking the IV out. He got to the closet where his military pants and shoes were. He slowly put them on and left unseen the room. He had still his hospital gown on and he knew he couldn't come far with it. As he saw the locker room of the doctors he got inside and broke easily one of the locks and got a dress shirt from it. Roy looked carefully before he left the hospital. _Where could you be Ed? Where?_

Ed was running through the streets of Central. He got to an old warehouse district. He knew that the old furniture of the Elrics where still there, waiting to be sold or that something different happens to them. He stopped before he rounded the last corner. There stand Envy waiting for him.

"So you got the message, Eddie." His smile was evil. Ed had an angry look on his face.

"It was you! You did that to my father." Envy's smile faded.

"He is not your father and his small slut is not your mother. I'm your family! You belong to me!" He yelled at the boy. Ed's eyes darkened and he clapped his hands to get a spear out of the ground.

"Let's end this!" Ed took the spear in his hands and both approached the other. Their battle started…

* * *

AN.: Phew! And another Chapter done… It is really hard to write the battle scene for chapter 13…Bear with me when it takes long to update but I want to write something good so it takes its time…

Please review

TenshiShanai.


	13. 13: Reasons

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist… but I'm waiting for the 'Animation Artbook' 2 and 3 to be mine soon.

Yay… The next Chapter… Thanks for all the reviews I got so far they are helping me to go on with the story…

Take care and enjoy this Chapter

TenshiShanai.

* * *

_Chapter 13 – Reasons_

Roy was walking through the streets of Central. He was exhausted and knew he couldn't walk any longer without passing out soon. But he couldn't. He had to find Ed. He had to get to him. The boy had gone through so much in his life. He had vowed to himself that nothing would ever happen to him. He stopped at one corner leaning at the house there. _Think. Think about it! Where could they been. What does 15 mean. Come on, old man, think about it! _He heard Ed's voice in his own head encouraging him to get to the conclusion he needed. _15. There was no street with a 15 in its name. A house number? No. The Elrics had been living in number 46; the Mustangs' house number was 95. That couldn't be it. _He closed his eyes from exhaustion. Sweat was running down his forehead._Think harder, Roy!_ He took some breaths before it stuck him. He knew where the bastard would go and Ed knew as well where to search for William. Roy looked around. He wasn't that far from the warehouse district and hoped he would make it in time to keep Ed from a nasty fate.

The blond teen was panting heavily. Some of the strands were hanging loosely from his braid and a thin dried blood line was running down his chin. Envy on the other hand didn't look that rough. He wasn't even sweating as much as Ed did. He looked up to his elder brother glaring at him. The teen stood up and brushed some of the dust from his clothes. He clapped his hands and tried to form another spear from the ground but was interrupted as Envy shoved him aside.

"How often do I have to tell you that this wouldn't do? You're too slow, Ed." He grinned evilly at the teen who was again laying on the ground coughing up blood. Ed wiped the fresh blood from his chin standing up. He tried to regain his breath and composure as Envy started his next attack. The young man was really fast and used every opportunity to punch Ed but never hitting his face. He dragged Ed by his collar looking in the half lidded eyes of his younger brother. The teen panted heavily and swallowed several times before he spoke up.

"Why? Why do you do that?" Envy looked angry than smirked.

"And here I thought you knew. Mustang never told you, did he?" It was rather a statement than a question. Ed didn't know what to answer.

"What did he never tell me?" Envy shoved Ed back on the ground looking hateful at the teen.

"Hohenheim told him to take care of you if something happens to him and his precious little wife." He balled his hands into fists. "He didn't ask for me. He didn't think of me. He thought I was a failure, somebody who wasn't worth it to be protected." Envy punched the ground so that some stones were flying around. "Did you never notice? I am not able to use alchemy like you. He found out when I was four and my mother blamed herself for that. What a failure to give birth to the child of a famous state alchemist that wasn't able to perform alchemy. She committed suicide 2 years later but everyone thought it was due to an illness." He looked at the boy. "And than he fell for your mother and forgot mine. He was so happy when you were born. It was his second chance for a perfect son." Envy approached Ed who didn't back away. "He was delighted as you showed that you could use alchemy. You were four years old that time." He dragged Ed up by his collar. "Just one month later my little game started." He licked Ed over his ear shell. "Did you know that one can loose his ability to perform alchemy due to traumatic events?" He grinned at Ed. The younger's eyes widened.

_That's why he did that? That I would loose this ability?_ Ed got really angry. This guy had killed his own father and Trisha, Ed's beloved mother. He had hurt Roy and Riza because he was jealous? Because he thought Hohenheim didn't want him as his son? He gritted his teeth and kicked Envy between his legs so that he could get away.

"You son-of-a-bitch! I will never forgive you that!" He clapped his hands and made a sword out of a metal pipe laying there. He approached Envy who waited for Ed grinning.

"So come on Eddie. Let me see what you're capable of when you're angry." Unseen by Ed was that Envy got a gun out of the back of his pants. The teen swung the sword but Envy could dodge nearly any attack.

Roy was already near the scene. He could see the light of Ed's alchemy. That was good so the boy was still alive. He had to keep the promise. He had to even if that would cost his own life. He rounded the corner which let to the warehouse the Elric's furniture was inside. Ed was looking rough as he attacked Envy. The green-haired man jumped and dodged the attacks but didn't attack himself. Roy could see that he was waiting for something.

The next time Ed swung the sword at Envy the elder could dodge it but landed on the ground the gun slipping in Roy's direction. He grunted. Ed swung the sword again ready to stab it through Envy's heart.

"STOP!" The teen stopped in the middle of his attack looking at Roy who had seen the scene and came out of hiding place. Envy used the time to get Ed's sword trying to kill the teen. He could scratch the skin on Ed's stomach before he fell back on the ground a puddle of blood forming under him. It was so fast that Ed didn't even hear the shoot. He looked stunned to his father seeing smoke arise from the barrel. Roy put the gun down walking over to both of them. Ed's legs couldn't support his weight anymore. He kneed beside the dying body of his brother. Roy sat next to him taking the shivering form into his arms.

"It's okay now Ed. It's over. He's dead." He kissed the teen on the head. Ed started to sob heavily. Was this he wished for all this time? Roy started to rock softly trying to comfort the teen with his motion.

They sat there for a long time. Neither of them could tell if it where hours or maybe just minutes. They didn't care. Ed was still sobbing and Roy was comforting him.

"We should leave or at least try to call somebody to come over." Roy stroked Ed's hair. The boy nodded and stood up. His legs were still shaking.

"Can you stand up?" Roy looked at his son. He was weak, sure, but he managed to get there so he would be able to walk back. He tried but failed heavily. He swallowed. Maybe the adrenaline had worn of and the blood loose showed his effects by now. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"No. I think you have to find a telephone booth and call for help." He looked up at Ed who looked serious at him. The teen hold his hand out.

"I'm not leaving you here and if that means I have to carry you I don't mind." Roy sighed and grabbed Ed's hand. He knew he wouldn't come away without the boy's help and Ed wouldn't leave him here on his own just for some minutes. Ed supported his father and together they left the alley of the warehouse until they found a telephone booth and called Hughes.

It took some minutes until Hughes, an ambulance and a hearse arrived there. Hughes didn't miss one second to yell at them. At the end Ed and Roy were sound asleep in the ambulance taking them to the hospital were another round of yelling waited for them. They could bear with it. Roy was so exhausted from his trip to find Ed that Megan insisted to keep him some days longer and Ed was as well admitted to the hospital. He wasn't heavily injured but his mental state was pretty weak. He never had seen somebody dying and William was his brother even if just a tiny part of him survived in Envy. It was at night that he thought mostly about all the things that had happened. On one of this nights Ed got up and walked over to his father who was snoring loudly. The teen smiled. How near had it been that he had lost all this because of this devil? He got into the bed next to Roy. He knew he was too old for that but he remembered the time Roy and Riza had asked him to sleep in their bed after a nightmare and he knew that it had helped. He cuddled closer to Roy who opened his eye that wasn't under gauze.

"Can't sleep?" The teen just nodded. Roy lifted the sheets and Ed crawled under them. "You know that you're too old for this, don't you?" Ed rolled his eyes. "And I would think that you would rather cuddle with Winry than with me." The boy blushed heavily. Did his father know that he had slept with her? He swallowed hoping the blush would go away.

"I just remembered the time when Mum and you asked me to sleep with you in your bed and that it helped with the nightmares." Roy stroked over Ed's head.

"Are you having them now? Nightmares I mean." Roy sounded sleepy and Ed felt guilty that he had woken the man. He shook his head.

"No. I' m just thinking about stuff." He looked up at his father. He couldn't hold his thoughts back any longer. "I wondered what would happen now that Envy is dead and Archer and the others are under military custody for their crimes." He swallowed and looked at the elder's chest.

"Maes said that Archer and the others are getting court martial for the committed crimes and for Envy I don't know. His body is still in the morgue waiting to be buried." Ed went stiff. How could he ask Roy that?

"Dad?"

"Hmmm? What's wrong Ed?" The teen swallowed. He looked up to see his father's obsidian eye.

"I want to burry his body with Hohenheim's and Trisha's. I think he belongs there." He looked away again hoping that Roy would at least think about it and didn't refuse the request from the beginning. He laid there in silence for some time before Roy spoke up.

"I think that would be fine by me. He was your brother even if he did what he had done." Ed felt relieved.

"Thank you." He closed his eyes listening to his father's heartbeat and went to sleep.

* * *

AN.: The fight was pretty hard to write and I think I'm not good at it. ; Hope you liked it. Go on with the Epilogue or Review. Do as you like.

Take care.

TenshiShanai.


	14. 14: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. I'm just playing with them

And so it ends. This is the last chapter of 'A second chance for a life'. I'm sorry that it is that short but I couldn't end the story with chapter 13. Yeah I'm supersticious. Sorry for that

Have fun with the last chapter.

Take care.

TenshiShanai.

* * *

_Chapter 14 – Epilogue_

Roy was standing in front of the bathroom mirror trying to fix his bow tie. Riza was standing on the threshold smiling at him. Two years have past since the nightmare called Envy was over. These last years were really peaceful. Roy was 32 and a Major General by now and Ed…

"You know that's Ed's marriage today and not yours." Riza walked over to her husband adjusting the tie. The man sighed.

"I know. But he's still so young." Riza gave him a clap on the back of his head. "What was that for?" He rubbed the place where he could feel a bruise forming.

"You were as old as him the time we married. He's 18 and a Lieutenant Colonel in the military. You can't say he's too young. They could send him to the front if there would be a war, you know." She went silent. She wasn't too pleased that Ed was in the military. She hoped he would stay a normal state alchemist who didn't have to go to the front fighting but Ed wanted to step into his father's footprints and she was somewhat proud of it. She sighed again and let her husband go as she was done with the tie.

"18 years? It seems to me that it was just yesterdays that he was standing on our porch with a high fever." Roy sighed. He hoped that at least Al would take his time with marrying. He smiled to the memory of Ed revealing that he would marry Winry. That was 6 months ago and every day that past Roy got more nervous and damn it, it wasn't his marriage. He wasn't even that nervous at his marriage. He sighed again stepping out of the bathroom. The young General walked over to Ed's room where the groom got ready for his big day. He didn't look nervous at all. Roy really envied him for his calmness. He knocked on the doorframe to get the younger ones attention. Ed turned around smiling. He had cut some of his long hair but it was still long enough to make a ponytail. Roy stepped inside.

"You nervous?" Ed eyed his father considering every answer he could give and took the honest one.

"Maybe a bit." Roy felt relieved. So Ed didn't look like being nervous but at least he was.

"Close your eyes and extend your hands." He gave his father a questioned look but did as he was told. He felt that Roy was working on his lapels. "Now you can open them." Ed looked at his lapels seeing two flamel symbols there made as cuff links. He inspected them a bit further. Roy was amused by the sight.

"Hohenheim gave them to me at my marriage. He sat I should give them to my son when he get's married like an heirloom." Ed was stunned. Hohenheim had given them to Roy and now he gets them.

"They are beautiful Dad. Thanks." He hugged Roy around his neck. Now Roy felt really sad. Ed was nearly as tall as himself and he would move out as soon as they would come back from the honeymoon in the East. He embraced the young man tightly.

"I will miss you." Ed chuckled to his father's confession.

"I'm getting married Dad. It's not that I will be that far away from you." He stepped back looking to his father. "I'm just moving into the next street. You and Mum helped me to find that house for Winry and me." Roy sighed again. He knew all that but he still was sad. Ed was his little son. He took care of him when he was ill and helped him with his nightmares. It wasn't fair that he was getting married so soon. He felt Ed's hand on his shoulder. "Don't be sad. I will come to visit you every Sunday for Mum's delicious meal." He grinned.

"Who is going to bring Winry to the altar?" Roy wasn't involved in the preparations for the marriage and didn't know anything except the things that were known to everybody.

"Maes. She wanted to thank him that she could live with the Hughes' after her grandmother had died." He looked sad. Pinako has always been nice to Ed and gave him her approval that he could marry Winry before she passed away. He sighed. "We should leave. There are still things to arrange at the courthouse." Ed smiled and left the room. Roy watched him. That would be the last time he would see his son in his room. He had really grown up. Roy smiled. Maybe it wasn't that bad. He would miss Ed but he wouldn't be that far away. The teen – no young man – was right. Roy left the room and closed the door behind him. A new future was waiting for all of them.

* * *

AN.: Thanks for reading. Some of you may think: 'Why is she leaving it there and not writing the whole marriage process?' To tell you: I thought it would be good to end it there. It felt right.

I'd like to thank the following persons personally:

**LittleFoxDemon**

**Charlotte Blackloke**

**Fuhrer Sakura Taisen**

**jenelric**

**Bar-Ohki**

**Fluffy's-Guardian-Angel**

**Tia Ordona 23**

**EdElricRules**

**Natsumi Sendo**

**Wateria88**

**lost cause331**

and all the people who read the story even without reviewing it

Thank you for reading. I hope you had fun with it.

bows

Take care.

TenshiShanai.

P.S. I'm writing on a new story which I will upload soon. Hope those under you who like yaoi (RoyXEd pairing) will read it, too.


End file.
